Target: Tenten
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: The most important rule, is to never fall in love with the target. Neji's a hired killer, and his next target is Tenten. What happens when he breaks that rule? What will his boss say? Will Neji choose his mission over the one he loves? ooc
1. Chapter 1

Knock Knock

"… Come in." A boy opened the doors and walked towards the person in the chair.

"Hiashi, dono… Mission completed. Target; annihilated."

"Very good." Hiashi responded. "I have another mission for you." He nodded.

"Yes."

"Your next target is this person." Hiashi threw a sheet of paper at him…

"Hm. She's my next target? She doesn't look hard to kill." He smirked.

"Here's what you have to do…

(1) befriend her  
(2) pretend to be her boyfriend  
(3) get close to her  
(4) kill her

"Seems simple enough, no?" The boy smirked.

"Much easier that I thought."

"She is going to go to her second year of high school. You will be in her class. Everything you need to know about her, is on the sheet of paper. Your schedule is on the sheet."

"Fine…" The boy responded.

"School starts tomorrow, so you better not be late now."

"Yes…" The boy folded the paper and put it in his pocket

"You know all the rules, right?" Hiashi asked. The boy nodded and opened the door.

"I know them." The boy responded and allowed the light to absorb into the cold dark room.

"Neji. The most important rule of all is-" Hiashi was stopped.

"Don't fall in love with the target." Neji turned around and smirked at Hiashi. "Now, I haven't had a problem with that rule now, have I?" Hiashi stood up from his chair.

"You're the only hired killer I have left." Hiashi responded. Neji nodded.

"I won't fail you." Neji answered and shut the door and headed for Konoha.

_I know you will not fail. I trust that you will annihilate this person like everyone else. Why? Because you are the Neji Hyuga… and you contain no emotions for no one. And no one, will get in between you and your mission._

**- At Konoha-**

"Tenten, wake up!" Tenten's mom called to her.

"I'm already up, mom!" Tenten called and ran down the stairs. "Alright, I'm leaving."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" She held a box of cereal out.

"No. I don't have enough time. I have to go meet Shikamaru. Bye!" Tenten started to head towards the door.

"A date before school, Tenten-chan?!" Her mom looked totally shocked.

"No, no no! Mom, we're just friends. And we happen to be in the same class. So, that's why I'm going to school with him, okay? No other reason."

"… Alright then… Have fun at school." She smiled. Tenten nodded.

"Sure." She responded and ran out.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah, yeah. Comin'." Shikamaru opened the door.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Tenten smiled.

"Hey. Let's go." He responded and we walked to school together.

**-First class- **

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'll be your teacher." He responded. "You all pretty much know each other, right?"

"Yes." We all responded.

"Well, that's good. We have a new student who will be studying here." Kakashi motioned someone from outside to come in. A boy with long dark hair walked in, hands shoved in his pockets. "This is Hyuga Neji. He's new, so treat him nicely, alright?"

"Yes." We all responded.

"Now to find you a seat…" Kakashi looked around. There was a free seat next to Tenten. "Oh. Why don't you sit over there…"

_Next to that girl? _Neji thought. _Cute… _and he walked up and took a desk next to Tenten. "I'm Neji. What's your name?" He asked. Tenten turned and smiled at Neji. _She looks like the girl…_

"Yep. I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you, Neji." She smiled.

_Her name's Tenten, hm? Target found. _Neji smirked to himself. He looked away and pulled out the sheet of paper, and looked at the picture. _Yeah. That's her… this will be easier than I thought. _He shoved the sheet of paper back in his pocket.

**-At the Lockers-**

"Haha, we're lucky, hm, Shikamaru?" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah. Our lockers are next to each other. Well, I have to get to my next class. I'll see you at lunch, Tenten." She smiled and nodded.

"Bye." Tenten responded and grabbed some books out of her locker. Neji leaned against his.

"Hey, Tenten." Sasuke walked by.

"Hm? Oh, Hey, Sasuke." She smiled and shut her locker.

_So it's true… she does have guy friends only… _She walked past Neji when he called her name.

"Tenten…" She turned around.

"Hi Neji. Uhm, don't you have a class to go to?" He nodded and pulled out his schedule.

"Who's Guy?" He asked.

"Oh. He's the gym teacher. I have him too. That's coincidental. Do you want to go to class together?" She asked and smiled.

"Fine." He responded. _Damn him. He put us in the same class?! Yes, it will help with the mission, but… it won't be a coincidence when we have ALL the same classes…_

**-Second class (Gym)- Tenten's POV**

"I'm Might Guy!" The bowl haired cut man responded. He had thick eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit on… how attractive… We all responded with…

"Hi."

"Today, we will organize groups. Sit with a group of friends, and I shall approve." There weren't many kids in this class, except… me, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara, and Naruto. The groups were pretty obvious. It was Ino, Sakura and Temari. Shino, Chouji and Naruto. Leaving me with Kiba, Neji and Gaara.

"Alright!" Gai shouted. "Group 1 is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, And Sabaku no Temari. I APPROVE! Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki are in Group2. I Approve! And Group 3 is Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Gaara and Tenten. Which, I do NOT approve."

"Why not?" I asked.

"My dear Tenten, wouldn't you like to be in a girl's group?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm fine being in this group." I smiled.

"…" Neji looked away. _God… why does she have such a cute smile?! It's so annoying… _

"Neji… Neji?" I called his name. He looked at me. "Come on. We have to run around the gym…"

"Run?! I love to run!" Kiba smiled. I grinned at him.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Guy shouted. Kiba ran around the gym faster than Ino and Shino and tagged Gaara who ran quite slowly, so that when Naruto and Sakura already past him.

"Go Gaara!" I shouted. When he finally reached, he tagged Neji who ran and caught up to Chouji quickly, and tagged me. I had to catch up with Ino who had to go twice. Right behind me, was Shino. I soon past Ino and so our team won. Coming in second, was Ino's team, and last, Naruto's team.

"AW MAN!"

"It was Chouji's fault." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"You know I can't run!" Chouji complained.

"Great! We lost!" Ino complained.

"Yeah, to a bunch of boys!" Sakura complained.

"We came in second though." Temari who was probably the only one not complaining.

"I'm NOT a boy!" I shouted back at Sakura.

"Hm? Oh! Tenten! I didn't see you. You blended right in." Sakura smirked.

"Why you-" Before I could say anything else. Neji stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone…" Neji growled.

_Neji… _I smiled behind him.

"Why should I? It's not my fault she's such a boy!" Sakura scoffed as Ino laughed.

"She's not a boy. She's a girl just like you. Except, Tenten's got more skills than you." Neji smirked. Sakura's smirk turned upside down. "Yeah, smirks aren't your thing." The bell rang and Neji walked away.

"God, what's his problem?!" Ino whispered loudly.

"I don't know.. But he… like attacked me…" Sakura muttered.

"The bastard…" Temari cursed. I quickly ran after Neji.

"H-Hey!" I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks… back there…" I looked away. "You stood up for me. No one ever does that… besides Shikamaru… and… I really don't have that many friends… besides Shikamaru and Sasuke…"

"That's it?" Neji asked. He looked surprised. I nodded but then looked back up at him.

"Yeah, well, I have another friend now." I smiled. He looked away.

"Hm?" He questioned. I laughed.

"It's you, Neji. You're my friend too." I smiled and walked off to my next class. Neji smirked to himself.

_Step 1 down… _He checked off his list and walked to his next class.

X (1) befriend her  
(2) pretend to be her boyfriend  
(3) get close to her  
(4) kill her

**-**

**-**

**-**

**This is a new story i'm working on. i had this idea, and so i'm working it out into a story. i hope you liked it so far. :)  
if you want to review, please do. but, no flaming... thanks for reading my story. i'll update soon. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lunch-**

"Hey, Tenten, over here." Shikamaru called me. I walked into the cafeteria and sat next to him.

"How's your day so far?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Troublesome as ever…" He bit into his sandwich.

"How so?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, In-" He was interrupted by a shriek.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino called to him and ran to the table. "Shika-kun! Let's eat together!" She smiled, totally ignoring, me, she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him to the other side of the cafeteria. I sighed and opened my lunch. Sasuke walked over and sat down.

"Why're you sitting alone?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Ino pulled Shikamaru away…"

"Oh. I see. How was your day?" He asked picking up his pizza and taking a bite out of it. I smiled.

"It's been going great. Except gym…" I scratched my head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, Sakura, Ino and Temari were being total bitc-" Before I could finish Sakura ran over to the table and shoved me onto the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" She smiled and grabbed his arm. He gave a disgusted look and pulled his arm away from her.

"Get lost." He stood and held his hand out to me. "You alright?" I stood up on my own.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed myself off.

"God, Tenten. You're so Unfeminine! You should've taken his hand, isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She batted her eyelashes quickly. Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go with the dobe. Come sit with us, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay…" I picked up my lunch but then as I stood up, Sakura and Ino stood in my way. "What do you want…" They growled at m.

"Stay away from my Shika-kun!" Ino shouted at me.

"Yeah! And don't you dare speak to my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at me. I bit my lip.

"I feel sorry for you two." I responded and looked away.

"What was that?!" Sakura shouted at me.

"We feel sorry for YOU, that you have no friends! I mean, Shikamaru and Sasuke are your ONLY friends, and well, they can't be anymore." Ino smirked.

"Hm. I'm grateful to have such good friends such as them." I smiled and looked down. "But, you two, you can't even be their friends. What a loss." Sakura growled.

"You-" She raised her hand to slap me. I looked straight on at her. Expecting pain to be ejected into my cheek, I felt nothing. "N-Neji?!" I looked at Sakura and my eyes widened to see Neji holding her wrist.

"Sakura… stop." Sakura growled at him and pulled her wrist away from him.

"Jerk." Ino muttered and walked away with Sakura. I sighed.

"I could have taken them on!" I shouted at him. He smirked.

"Of course. You were gonna let her slap you, right?" I opened my mouth and looked away.

"Hm. I'm guessing you don't have a table to sit at…"

"No. I do. Right here." I sat down at the table without Shikamaru… without Sasuke… and down sat Neji right next to me. "Hm?"

"You don't mind, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I smiled. "You know, isn't it weird, how we have the same exact classes?" He was silent and then nodded quickly.

"Ahem, yeah. What a coincidence…" He swallowed and drank his water.

"I know. It's almost as if… it was planned or something… you know what I mean?" I looked at him. He spat out his water… "Y-You okay?" He nodded.

_God… I thought she was catching on or something…_ "Yeah. That was sort of ridiculous… I mean, planned?" He wiped his mouth. I shrugged and then laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled.

**- Days past-**

"Hah. I never knew you believed in destiny." I laughed as Neji growled. We were walking home from school because, Neji apparently lived in the apartment next to me and my mother,

"Is it funny…?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"No…" I replied and shook my head again.

"Well, you were laughing. So it must have been funny…" He replied.

"Nah. Well, sort of. I never really met anyone… who believed in destiny." I looked at my feet. "I actually think… it's sort of cool, you know." I smiled at him. He looked at me as if I had just discovered a new word…

**-Neji's POV-**

_Wha-what? Did she just say…_

"_**I actually think… it's sort of cool, you know." **_

_She just… that's sort of cute… Wait! Stop, Neji! She's not cute! Stop!!_

**-Tenten's POV**

"Neji?" He looked away. I think he was blushing. I giggled.

"Wha-What are you laughing at?!" He barked at me. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. _God… did I just freakin' stutter?!_

"Nothing." I smiled and looked at the sky. His face returned back to it's emotionless self. "It's just cool. I never met anyone who believed in destiny. That's really awesome, Neji." I smiled at him. Once again, Neji's face started to heat up. "Neji… are you blushing?" He glared at me, the tint of pink on his face.

"N-No. Of course not. That's stupid." He looked away and towards his feet.

"You know, it's okay to blush… it's, like you're happy. And, that was a compliment. People usually blush when they receive a compliment."

"I know that." He replied. "You said… that you never met anyone who believed in destiny?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Neji. I said that at least twice." He smirked.

"Well, now you have." He stood in front of me.

"Hm?" I looked up at him considering he was so tall…

"Hey… Tenten…"

"Yeah?" I asked him. He smirked down at me.

"Thanks for walking home with me…" He whispered and kissed my cheek and went into the apartment and shut the door… leaving me outside my house in shock, my face as red as a tomato.

_Wh-What was that?! He… kissed my cheek… _

_**Inner Tenten: IT'S WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?! XD**_

_What? N- No! It's not! I mean… I don't want a boyfriend yet!_

_**Ah… but Neji's an exception right? I mean, I know you like him….**_

_That's not true…_

_**Uh huh…. You know it's true.**_

_Al-Alright. Okay. I've grown to like him… a little. Just a little… but, I don't want him as a boyfriend yet._

_**Aw. That's harsh. It seems to me that he likes you….**_

_No. I think he sees me only as a friend…_

"Tenten-chan! Come into the house." My mom called me.

"Yeah…" I responded and walked in.

**-Meanwhile-**

_Hm. One step closer… Maybe I'll ask her out tomorrow… Heh… then step two would be finished…_ He smirked to himself and looked at the ceiling. _But… what is this feeling… _He sat up and placed his hand over his chest. His heart was beating fast and loud. _What… is the meaning of this?!_

**RING RING**

Neji looked at his desk. His cell phone was ringing. He finally got up and walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." He answered.

"How are you doing?" He recognized the voice; Hiashi…

"Hiashi-sama. All is well." Neji responded. "I've become her friend."

"Boyfriend?" Hiashi asked. Neji shook his head.

"Not yet. I will. Tomorrow, I'll ask her." Neji answered.

"Very well. Remember… you-" Neji interrupted.

"Can not fall in love with the target. I know that, already. And I'm not."

"Alright then. I will call tomorrow and I expect a decent update."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I have a feeling tomorrow will go well." Neji smirked.

"Neji, do not get too comfortable around her and the school… because once the job is done… you are leaving Konoha. Do you understand?" Neji was silent. "Neji…"

"… yeah…" Neji responded. "I understand."

"Very well." Hiashi hung up. Neji held the phone in front of him and quickly shut it.

_Tenten… I will not fall in love with you. The mission is more important than you. Doing my job… I will not break the rule… no matter what… _Neji walked to the window and sighed.

**-Tenten's house-**

"Tenten! Tenten-chan!" My mom shouted. "Are you setting the table?"

"…"

"Tenten-chan!" She shouted. I looked at her.

"Wh-What?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" I blinked and put the plates on the table.

"Wait. Have you been talking to me?" She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, mom. I've just been… having things on my mind…"

"Like?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I responded and smiled. "It's nothing, really."

"Boy trouble, hm?" She asked. I looked up at her…

"How did you… know?" My mom laughed.

"It's not that hard, my dear…"

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just got kissed on the-" My mom interrupted me.

"WHAT?!"

"-cheek, mom. Just on the cheek." I responded.

"Was it by that Nara?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh my… the Uchiha, perhaps?" I shook my head once more and laughed.

"I just met him at the beginning of the year. He was new here. And well, we became friends really fast considering that we have the same exact classes together. And he apparently lives in the apartment building next to our house… and well, he's really nice and polite. He stands up for me a lot, even though I can do it myself though." My mom sat down at the table and put out the food.

"Sounds to me you have a crush on him…" She rested her face on her hands and smiled at me. I slid backwards and nearly fell off my chair.

"No! I don't!" I responded. She laughed.

"It's alright, Tenten-chan. You don't have to admit your feelings now…" My mom smiled at me. "He sounds very nice… What's his name?"

"Uhm.. Neji. I can't remember his last name. It was something like… Hyu.. Hyu something." I scratched my head. "Yeah. Neji something…" She nodded. I looked at the empty chair next to me, then at the empty chair next to my mother.

"Tenten-chan?" I shook my head.

"Mom… the seat next to me… was where my little brother sat, right? And next to you… my dad…" My mom's smile faded. She nodded sadly. "Don't remind me… of what happened…"

"Okay, Tenten. Itadakimasu." She smiled. I looked up at her.

_It hurts, mom. I know… it hurts to have lost a loved one… it hurts me too, mom… especially… since they were murdered without us knowing… isn't that right mom? Do you remember? _"Itadakimasu." I smiled. _That's okay. I don't want to remember either… but, we can't hide from it… _I looked up at the photo on the wall with me, my mom, my dad, and my younger brother; Dai.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay! Chapter two is done! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Review if you want. No flames. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get to your seats." Kakashi ordered us as we all sat down. "Good, good. Now, today's class is about murders." I bit my lip…

_Murders… Dad… Dai… _I quickly shook the thought away and looked down at my desk. Neji stared at me.

_Hm? Is this topic uncomfortable with Tenten?_ He looked at Kakashi.

"Now… what do you know about murders? Shikamaru." Kakashi called on Shikamaru who's head was on his desk. "Shikamaru…" He repeated. He sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you know about murders?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm… the killing of one human by another…" Shikamaru answered and scratched his head. Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Anyone else?" Kakashi looked around. Naruto raised his hand.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Pick me! Pick me!" Naruto waved his hand high.

"Anyone?" Kakashi ignoring Naruto's hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Anyone else… but Naruto?" No one raised their hand. "Fine. Naruto."

"Okay! A murder is when someone kills another usually for revenge and-" Kakashi interrupted.

"That was the next part. Good though, Naruto. I think Shikamaru mentioned that already. But that's okay. Now, why does a murder usually happen? Naruto stated one reason; revenge…" He looked around. "Neji?" I looked him. Neji raised an eyebrow and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Protection."

"Huh?" Kakashi was stunned by the answer. Neji sighed.

"Protection I said. To protect someone, you murder another so that the person won't be able to kill the certain someone you want to protect, Kakashi-sensei…" Neji responded. Kakashi nodded.

"Not exactly what I was looking for, but, yes. That's an appropriate answer. What about you, Tenten?" I looked up and bit my lip.

"Uhm…"

"Why does a murder usually happen?" Kakashi asked. I growled.

"Because… they were ordered to…" I looked Kakashi into the eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What do they call those who do murders by order?" Kakashi asked.

**-Neji's POV-**

_Dammit… good thing nobody know's that's what I do… god… Tenten… _I sighed, waiting for her answer.

"… Hired- Killers." Tenten responded as I nearly choked on air.

_WHAT?! _I thought.

"Hm. Hired- killers, huh?" Kakashi looked at Tenten. She nodded.

"They're horrible. I don't know why they exist. They kill people because they're ordered to. What if it's against their will? Well, they still have to kill their target because it was an order. Now isn't that so stupid, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. There are some hired-killers still out there. And they could be anywhere. Like… a hired killer could be… NEJI!" He pointed. Everyone looked at me.

_What… the hell?! _"How'd you-"

"… Just kidding…" Kakashi smiled. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Kakashi-sensei, that wasn't funny." I heard Tenten respond. I looked at her. "That wasn't nice, Kakashi-sensei… that could be very hurtful, you know… Neji wouldn't be a hired killer."

"And why not? YOU could be a hired-killer for all we know." Kakashi joked around again.

"Yeah… I could be… but, I know Neji. He wouldn't kill anyone…" She smiled at me. I looked away and blushed a bit. "Neji?"

"Hn." I responded and looked down at my feet. _She… stood up for me… but… I am what I am._

"Tenten. Do you feel strongly against murdering?" Kakashi asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. Because… my father and my brother were killed. They were murdered…" I looked up at her. She bit her lip. "I don't know how… but it wasn't revenge… My father was well known in the village… and my brother was an A student… so it must have been a hired- killer. I hate all hired-killers…" I growled and fisted my hands on my desk.

"…" I looked away.

"I'm sorry about your family… but you should not make that assumption that hired killers killed your father and brother." Kakashi responded as the bell rang. "Ah, class dismissed." I saw Tenten quickly move out as I grabbed my stuff and followed her.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Tenten!" Neji called my name. I looked back at him.

"Hi, Neji." I responded.

"You… stood up for me. Thanks." He responded.

"Yeah. You always stand up for me, so, I thought I could just return the favor." I smiled at him.

"Your family… I'm sorry… " He looked away.

"It's fine." I laughed. "I live with my mom. It's all fine."

"Could I come to your house later?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked up at him and blushed. "Why would you want to do that?" He shrugged.

"Never mind. If you don't want me to, it's okay." He responded. I shook my head.

"No. You can come." I smiled. "Let's go to our next class." He nodded.

_Her family… murdered… I have to finish this mission.. But then… I'm not sure I can anymore… _Neji thought as he walked with Tenten to their next class. _It's hard… to kill someone who's already lost her father and her brother…_

**-Walking home-**

"So, Tenten. Can you tell me about your… father and brother?" Neji asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure." I responded and smiled.

"You don't have to…" I shook my head.

"It's fine. Okay, so me and my mom were walking in the village looking for dinner. It was a couple years ago, but, it's still fresh in my mind… so we got what we needed and were walking home when we saw that our window was broken… and so we dropped the grocery and quickly ran into the house…"

"_**Mom! What happened?!" I shouted. She looked around frantically as there was glass plates on the ground, broken tables… broken lamps…. And everything. "Mom!"**_

"_**Toshi?!" She called my father's name as she ran into the kitchen. "Dai?!" I ran upstairs to my brother's room.**_

"_**Dai?!" I shouted. I stepped in something and quickly pulled my foot back. It was glass covered in blood. I clamped my mouth shut and walked towards the door at the end of the hall which had trails of glass all over the place. 'What happened?!' I thought. I reached out to the door and opened it. I shrieked in horror.**_

_**My father was in my room covered with blood glass shards all over his body. My brother… was also covered with blood, but no glass was found around him… he had bruise marks around his neck though…. **_

"_**MOM! MOM!" I shouted in tears. She quickly ran up the stairs to scream in horror too. I fell to my knees and crawled on the ground to my father. "D-Daddy?" I crawled to my brother. "Dai. Dai?!" I shouted. Maybe he was just out cold… I shook him quickly and listened to his heartbeat… nothing… **_

"Yeah. And that's… about it." I responded. Neji stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Neji?" I think I saw tears rolling down his eyes. "It wasn't that bad… was it?" He stared at me and looked away. "Neji? Did I remind you of your past? I'm sorry…" I touched his shoulder. He looked at me.

"No. I'm okay…" He responded. _Skrew the idea of asking her to be my girlfriend._ "Uhm. I have to go."

"See you tomorrow?" I smiled and asked. He looked back at me and nodded and ran off. I stood there in the middle of the road and continued to walk when I heard someone shout my name behind me.

"Hey, Tenten." Sasuke ran up to me. Shikamaru soon caught up.

"God, Uchiha. You run too fast." Shikamaru responded.

"Hah." Sasuke laughed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"We saw you walking with Neji." Shikamaru answered.

"You guys on a date?" Sasuke smirked. I blushed.

"N-No. We just walk home together cause he lives next door." I smiled.

"Hm…" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "He's a strange one isn't he?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know him too well." Sasuke responded. "So I wouldn't know.. You're in his class, Shikamaru."

"I don't talk to him." Shikamaru scratched his head. "But you do, Tenten." They looked at me.

"What?" I responded. They smirked. "Come on, guys… he's normal! He's just like everyone else. I know, he has many secrets just by looking into his eyes… but…" I smiled. "Everyone has their own secrets, right?" I looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke. They nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." Sasuke pointed to his apartment. "Gotta run. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Sasuke." I smiled.

"See ya." Shikamaru responded.

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you live in that apartment over there?" I pointed to the one across from Sasuke's. He nodded.

"Yeah, but, I'm gonna go to the park. It's peaceful there… and… besides. I can watch clouds there. Would you like to join me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

**-Watching Clouds-**

"Awesome!" I smiled as the cool breeze hit my face. Shikamaru laid down on the grass and shut his eyes. I sat down next to him. "Hey, Shikamaru… so much for watching the clouds.." He opened one of his eyes.

"I've seen 'em all. I'm gonna get some shut eye. I'll wake up in 10 minutes." He responded and shut his eyes. I nodded and looked up at the sky.

_It's… beautiful… the sky… the clouds traveling at their own speed… traveling on their own. It makes me feel so happy… just to be here watching the sky… and wonderful blue sky… _I smiled but then something hit me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sister!" Dai called to me._

"_Hi!" I responded._

"_Come on!" Dai ran and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the forest._

"_Wh-Where are we going? Dai?!"_

"_You'll see! You'll see!" He laughed and when we finally stopped. He looked at the sky._

"_Dai, where are we?" I asked._

"_The park, Tenten!" He smiled and sat down on the grass. I smiled at him and sat next to him._

"_Isn't the sky pretty? It's so… carefree!" Dai then pointed to one. "Like that one! That one looks like a rabbit!" He laughed. I laughed along and pointed to another one._

"_That one looks like dad's flat tire!" I laughed._

"_You popped it!" Dai smiled at me. "You and I were fighting over that silly pin we found when you threw it and popped daddy's wheel."_

"_Oh yeah." I smiled._

"_It feels so good and soothing. Just smelling the air sometimes, right, sister? It feels good, huh? I mean… being able to be with nature all the time… and being able to feel free for once…" He smiled._

"_Dai? What do you mean.. being able to feel free?" I asked. He looked at me._

"_Sometimes, I wish to be free like this. Be able to do whatever you want… you know…" Dai laughed._

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

"Dai…" I whispered as Shikamaru sat up.

"Alright." Shikamaru stood. "I'm gonna go. You coming?" I shook my head.

"I want to reminisce some good memories." I smiled at him. He smirked.

"Okay. See you, Tenten." He waved and walked away. I laid back onto the grass and smelled the air.

_I feel free, Dai…_ I thought. After 5 more minutes of cloud watching… I stood and walked towards my house when I heard someone shout my name again… I turned around.

"TENTEN!" I saw Ino and Sakura running towards me.

"Hi." I responded.

"I saw you with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"You were watching clouds with Shika-kun! How dare you!" Ino shouted.

"You guys just don't give up!" I shouted at them. "We're JUST friends!" I shouted. "Nothing going on between us! You don't' have to go and hate me and chase after me because I'm friends with them! You guys are so immature…" With that, I started to walk away when I heard someone running towards me from behind. I turned and blocked the punch.

"How'd you…" Ino was shocked. I growled.

"Back… off!" I shouted and pushed her away.

"Fight back!" Sakura shouted and tried to kick me. I blocked her kick.

"No." I responded as Ino tried to punch me again, I jumped back.

"FIGHT BACK!" Ino shouted at me. I sighed.

"No." I responded again and backed away.

"Look at that, Ino… she's scared." Sakura smirked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ino sneered at Tenten.

"Well she shouldn't be scared. She's a BOY after all…"

"I'm not a boy…" I growled.

"But you NEVER wore a skirt or dress in your life! Not even a kimono!" Sakura shouted at me.

"I don't need to." I responded.

"You're a tomboy!" Ino shouted. I nodded.

"Good, so you don't need to go see an eye doctor…" I smirked.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Ino shouted and tried to hit me. I quickly ran away. "Come on, Sakura. Let's get her!" They started to chase after me.

_I don't want to hurt anyone! _I kept running. _I can't lead them to my house… _I quickly turned away and ran into a bush. I watched Ino and Sakura run past me as I quickly ran out of the bush and into the house. I panted loudly and slouched down against the door.

"Tenten-chan?" My mom called to me. "Is that you?"

"Y-yeah!" I called.

"You're home so late! It's dinner!" She yelled. "Come on!"

"I uh…" I looked at my clothing. "I can't! I'm… I'm gonna go take a shower! I'll be down in a bit!" I shouted and ran upstairs.

**-With Neji. Neji's POV-**

Neji threw his backpack on the ground. And went to his desk. He saw his files, and swiped them off the table. He grabbed his head.

_I can't do it! I can't!_ Neji heard the phone ring and snapped it open.

"What?!" He shouted into the phone.

"Oh my, Neji, is that how you talk to me?" Neji's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Neji responded.

"Give me an update. Are you Tenten's boyfriend yet?" Neji bit his lip. "Answer me."

"No." Neji responded.

"Why not?!" Hiashi's voice grew stern.

"Because… I couldn't." Neji answered.

"You fell in love with her?!" Hiashi yelled.

"No. I did not!" Neji replied.

"Then why not?!" Hiashi yelled.

"I want to ask the questions around here." Neji growled. "A couple years ago… Tenten-"

"Tenten?" Hiashi asked.

"That's the girl I'm going to kill, Hiash-sama." Neji replied. "Anyways, Tenten's father and brother were killed… who did it?! She suspects that it was a hired killer. And we were the only hired killers for so long. Who killed her father and brother?" Hiashi was silent.

"Do you not remember?" Neji growled.

"What do you mean… if I knew, then I wouldn't be asking you, right?!" Neji growled.

"Well, I thought you'd remember…" Hiashi smirked.

"What do you mean, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"You're the one." Neji's eyes widened.

"The what?!" Neji growled.

"You killed Tenten's father and brother."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**gasp oh no! wow, many of your past reviews I received had very good predictions! And they were right! I will update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You killed Tenten's father and brother."

"…" Neji was silent… as everything soon came back…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hiashi-sama… this is Neji. I'm at the house. I am to only kill Toshi, is that right?"_

"_Yes. He is to be killed." Hiashi answered through the mouth piece. Neji nodded on the other end. "The truth is… he is one of the people who are trying to catch the hired killers. He is the reason why so many of my workers, your partners, have quit… because they are afraid."_

"_Afraid?" Neji asked._

"_Yes." Hiashi responded. "They are afraid of being captured and killed."_

"_Well, I'm not." Neji responded. "He will die… He will not catch anymore of us…" "Very good. Now go." Hiashi responded. Neji jumped up into a tree to get a better look into the house. At last, he spotted a bright room, and in it, was Toshi… Neji aimed a knife towards him and jumped through the window shattering glass all over the room._

"_Wh-what do you want?!" Toshi yelled as glass seeped into his skin. He fell backwards._

"_You will not capture any more of us…" Neji growled. His blood was boiling, and he felt as if he was on fire. The emotion was pouring out. How dare he go ahead and capture his friends… his partners…_

"_You're… a hired killer?!" Toshi quickly hobbled to the door and ran out leaving blood and shards of glass on the floor and along the hall way._

"_You won't get away." Neji muttered and held the knife and kicked down the door. He walked down the hall way and heard screaming. "Hiashi-sama… there's someone else here…" Neji whispered into the mouth piece._

"_As long as they don't see you kill Toshi, allow them to live." _

"_Fine." Neji answered and opened the door to the room. Toshi laid dead on the carpet. Next to him was a little boy. "Dammit…"_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy shook him. He looked up at Neji._

"_Are you… here to hel-" He looked at the knife and backed away. "Don't kill me!" He screamed._

"…" _Neji bit his lip. I can't kill a… little boy… he thought to himself. He looked at Toshi. He was motionless on the ground… dead… He finished the mission. But, someone saw him. Neji growled. "Hiashi… it's a little boy. I can't kill him… I can't." Neji muttered._

"_You have to." Hiashi answered._

"_But-" Hiashi interrupted._

"_This is your mission. You do as you're told, understand?!" Neji dropped the knife and it stabbed through the carpet and was soon soaking in the blood from Toshi._

"_Don't kill me! Please!" The boy begged. Neji advanced further towards the boy, when he heard a crack underneath his foot. He paused and stepped back. It was a picture frame. It had Toshi, the little boy, a girl, and a mom. They were smiling… Neji looked away. "Help! Help!" The boy shouted. Neji ran to the boy and held up with one hand around his throat. "St-Stop it!" Neji blinked back tears._

"_Hiashi… I can't!" Neji shouted into the mouth piece._

"_You have to. Hurry! The mom and girl are outside!" Hiashi murmured into the mouth piece. Neji finished off the boy and placed him next to Toshi and grabbed his knife and ran down the stairs. He crashed into a table and knocked all the plates and lamps onto the floor. He quickly and jumped out the window and hid in the bushes as he heard the girl's voice…_

"_Mom! What happened?!" Neji ran away._

"_You finished your mission." Neji heard Hiashi's last words and threw the mouth piece and ear piece into the river and ran away…_

_FLASH BACK OVER_

"No…" Neji muttered into the cell phone.

"Well, then you're just denying it. It wasn't too long ago…" Hiashi spoke back.

"Tenten is Toshi's daughter!" Neji shouted.

"So?" Hiashi asked.

"I had to kill Toshi because he was in the way. He captured our men and killed them. I understand that. I understand why I had to kill the kid because he witnessed the kill! But why do I have to kill Tenten?!" He shouted. He heard Hiashi cough on the other line.

"What do you mean… why? Do you need a why?" Hiashi asked.

"No, but-"

"Well then there." Hiashi responded. "But, I'm curious. You ask why you have to kill Tenten? You never asked why before… Have you fallen for her already?" Hiashi sighed. Neji clenched the phone tighter. He heard Hiashi smirk. "So you have, Neji…"

"No. I have not, will not." Neji responded.

"Then finish the job, Neji. I don't like to be kept waiting. I have other missions for you to accomplish." Hiashi hung up. Neji dropped the phone onto the ground.

"…" Neji wiped his forehead with his forearm. _What have I gotten myself into…_ Neji looked out the window again. It was raining. There was thunder and lightening. Neji stared blankly at the skies and opened the door to his apartment and walked outside. He stepped out and let the rain pound down on his face. He walked for hours by himself, the words running through his mind…

"_Please don't kill me!" - Dai_

"_You have to kill him…" -Hiashi_

"_Have you fallen for her already?" Hiashi_

"_I hate hired killers…" -Tenten_

All of a sudden, Neji collapsed.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Tenten-chan! Let's make a cake." My mom smiled at me. I picked up the dishes from our dinner.

"But mom, we don't have anything…" I put the dishes in the sink.

"Oh right. Hm. I know. You can go to the market while I clean the dishes." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom! It's pouring outside!!" She raised her eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright." I grabbed my jacket. "Okay, uhm, what do we need."

"What do you think, Tenten-chan?" She smiled at me.

_That… smile… argh!!_ "Okay…" I walked over to the recipe book and ripped out the page on cake.

"H-Hey!"

"Sorry mom. I don't want to bring the whole book with me." I smiled innocently, grabbed the umbrella and shut the door behind me. I walked in the rain and sighed. When I spotted someone lying in the middle of the road. "Huh? Uhm, excuse me. Are you alright?" I ran over with my umbrella and tapped the person. "Are you okay?" I flipped the person over. It was Neji. "NEJI!" I shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm…. Hn…" He mumbled.

_He's still alive… _I sighed in relief. "Come on…" I dropped the umbrella and picked up Neji and put his arm over my shoulder. I didn't know how to get into the apartment, nor did I know where his keys were. So, I decided to bring him back home. I rang the door bell.

"Coming!" I heard my mom. "That was quick, Tenten…" She opened the door. "Oh my gosh!" She covered her mouth. "Tenten! You're drenched. And… who is that?!"

"I know. It's Neji. The boy I was talking to you about… I found him outside in the rain. He collapsed." She nodded and took him from me.

"You go change, Tenten… Get some dried clothes on and come downstairs and help me with this boy." I nodded quickly and ran upstairs and threw some clothes on and ran down stairs.

"Mom! Neji can't wear wet clothing!" She stared at me.

"We don't have anything else…" I nodded.

"I do. I have some shorts I borrowed from Shikamaru and a top I borrowed from Sasuke." I answered. My mom gawked at me.

"You have… Shikamaru's pants… and Sasuke's shirt?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not like that, mom!" I sighed. "Sasuke and I went swimming some time ago, and he left his shirt, so I took it. And Shikamaru's pants… well, I was forced into a skirt, and so I went and asked Shikamaru for a pair of his pants." She scratched her head.

"Alright. I believe you." She sighed. "Go get the clothing. I'm going to go boil some tea and get some medicine." I ran up the stairs and brought down the clothes.

_Wai-Wait!_ "Mom! He's in wet clothes! I'm not gonna CHANGE him!" I shouted and blushed real hard. She shouted back at me…

"I never asked you to! Just bring the clothes down. You can change his shirt right? You don't need to change his pants, Tenten-chan!" I heard my mom. "Unless you really want to…"

"N-NO!" I shouted. I reached for Neji's shirt and pulled it over his head and quickly looped Sasuke's shirt over Neji's head… I ran upstairs and brought down a blow dryer. I was about to turn it on, when I felt someone grab my ankle. They pulled me down onto my back. I looked up. Neji was on top.

"Where the hell am I?!" He shouted.

"Y-You're at my house…" I said quickly. "You fainted, and I brought you here."

"I never asked you to!" He shouted. I shut my eyes quickly.

"I-I'm sorry…" All of a sudden his eyes shut and he fainted again. "N-Neji? MOM!" I shouted. She ran into the room and saw Neji on top of me. "… He fell of the couch…" She sighed and quickly pushed him back onto the couch. "Sorry mom." She handed me a thermometer.

"Check if he has a fever." I looked at his face.

"I think it's pretty obvious mom…" His face was bright red. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll get the medicine. Apparently we're out. The tea is sitting on the table. I'll be back." She walked to the window. It wasn't raining anymore and she left.

"B-But mom!" She was already gone. _I'm… home alone with Neji… _I shook my head quickly and took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. _Like I thought. It was a fever… _I took out the thermometer and put it by the table when I heard some mumbles coming from the couch.

"Tenten…" I heard him call my name. I walked to the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"Hi Neji. You're up." He sat up and touched his forehead.

"What… am I doing here? God, my head hurts." He bit his lip.

"I.. I'm sorry!!" I looked down. He looked at me.

"What for…" He said slowly.

"For taking you to my house. I didn't mean to. But you fainted, and it was raining, and you could've gotten really sick if I didn't. And well, you just have a fever. My mom's getting you medicine. I would have brought you back to your house, but then I didn't know where your keys were, and so-" He interrupted me.

"It's alright, Tenten. Thanks. I have a major headache…"

"Oh!" I quickly got up and grabbed the tea kettle and a cup. "Here." I handed him a cup. He nodded and took it. "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, Neji… why were you outside anyways?" He stopped drinking and looked at me.

"I just wanted to take a walk." He lied. I smiled and let out a laugh.

"Wow. That's cool." I responded. Neji looked away.

_It's now or never. I need to finish this mission as soon as possible. I need to get away from here… _"Tenten. I need to ask you something." Neji said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked him. I stood. "What is it, Neji?" He pulled my hand and sat me down beside him.

"Tenten… Will you go out with me?" Neji asked. I couldn't believe my ears.

_Wha-What was that?! _"N-Neji… What…" I blushed brightly.

"I like you." He answered. _No I don't._ "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…"

_It'll be difficult to get closer to her if she declines me… but, if I don't really like her, why is my heart pounding so fast. _Neji shook his head. "It's okay if you say no, Tenten… I mean…" I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you." I smiled.

"Really…" He blinked. I rolled my eyes. I laughed.

"Yeah! I'll be your girlfriend, cause… well, I like you too." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

_I can't believe this is happening… half of me is happy… and half of me is sad… _Neji thought. I pulled away and his face was all red.

"Oh no. Are you okay?" I touched his forehead. He nodded and all of a sudden he fainted again. "N-Neji!?" I blushed and I put him down. I smiled and stroked his cheek and slowly shut my eyes... _He asked me out. Neji really asked me out… _

X (1) befriend her  
X (2) pretend to be her boyfriend  
(3) get close to her  
(4) kill her

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done! I will update soon. I hope you like this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tenten-chan…" My mom called me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was leaning on Neji.

"Mom… hey… you're back quick." I rubbed my eyes.

"It's the morning. I gave Neji the medicine already. He's still sleeping. I have to go do my shopping. Have fun, Tenten." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey mom, guess what… he asked me out." I smiled. She smiled brighter.

"My Tenten-chan has a boyfriend…" She chanted and walked out the door again. I sat up and stretched when I felt a pair of arms pull me down. "Neji?" He smirked at me.

"Morning, Tenten…" I smiled at him.

"Morning." I kissed his cheek. "Are you feeling better?" He sat up and pulled me up with him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Thank your mom for me." Neji stood. "I have to get going. Do you want to grab some lunch later? I'll come by and get you…" I nodded.

"Sure. Bye, Neji." I smiled and ran up to my room.

**-Neji's Apartment-**

"Hiashi-sama." Neji was on his cell phone. "Step 2 completed."

"She said yes?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah." Neji answered.

"So she must have fallen in love with you already…" Hiashi commented. Neji's heart raced.

"I guess so." Neji responded.

"So you just have to get closer to her." Hiashi stated step 3.

"What do you exactly mean?" Neji asked.

"Try to become more than a boyfriend to her."

"A husband?" Neji asked.

"No." Hiashi shook his head and spoke. "You know what I mean…" Neji was silent and then caught on.

"N-No! I'm not gonna do **anything**." Neji blushed. Hiashi smirked.

"Of course not. Then you do what you have to do. Get close to her, and then finish the job." Hiashi hung up.

_Finish the job… _Neji thought and shook it off. He went to take a shower and soon, he and Tenten went out to grab some lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Ramen." He simply stated.

"_Try to become more than a boyfriend to her." _Hiashi's words rang in Neji's head. All of a sudden, he grabbed Tenten's hands in his. I blushed and smiled. We walked into the ramen stand to see well, what do you know?

"HEY! Tenten, Neji!" Naruto waved.

"Hi Naruto." I smiled.

"Are you two on a date?!" Naruto's grin widened. I nodded.

"Oh, hey Tenten…" I heard someone from behind Naruto.

"Hm?" I asked. Wait, I knew that voice. "Sasuke?" He looked around and came out.

"Sakura… she's not here?" He looked at Neji. "Hey."

"Hey." Neji responded. I smiled.

**-After Lunch-**

"Hey, Neji, let's walk on the beach, okay?" I smiled and took his hand. He nodded. When we got to the beach I let go of his hand and ran.

"H-Hey!" Neji shouted after me.

"Chase me, Neji!" I laughed and ran. He smirked and ran after me. He finally caught my arm. "AH!" I screamed as I tripped into the water, Neji falling in after me. "Aw man, sorry about that." I apologized. I was soaking wet and looked up. "Neji…"

"Hn… sorry." Neji looked down at me as he brushed my hair out of my face. He looked so sexy… his hair was wet and on my face. He leaned down… I felt my face heat up.

_He's… gonna kiss me… _I shut my eyes when I heard screaming. I looked over and saw Ino and Sakura staring at me and Neji. If I would have told them that I tripped and Neji fell on me… I'm not sure they'd believe me, considering that… well, we were soaking wet.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Ino shouted. "You're CHEATING on Shika-kun!! You BAD person!"

"Yeah, and SASUKE-KUN too!" Sakura shouted.

"What? I'm not dating any of them." I gently pushed Neji off of me and stood. I looked at my clothing; completely wet. Neji smirked. I glared at him.

"REALLY?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah. Why do you guys keep following me?" I asked. Ino backed away and shouted;

"Cause we gotta make sure you don't hang around Shika-kun and Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. I scratched my head.

"Uhm, I won't be hanging around them so much anymore. So I'd appreciate it if you just backed off…" They raised an eyebrow at me.

"And we're suppose to believe you because?!" They shouted.

"Well, because-" Neji stood and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in towards him.

"She's mine." Neji growled. I blushed as my hands landed on his chest. Ino and Sakura blinked.

"You don't mean…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"That THE Neji Hyuga's actually…" Ino's eyes doubled their size.

"I'm dating her, and she's mine." Neji growled. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you…" Neji tightened his grip around me protectively… Ino and Sakura quickly ran away.

"Oh yeah, Ino!" I shouted. She turned. "Take your eyes off Shikamaru!" I shouted.

"WHY?!" She yelled loudly.

"He's taken!" I grinned.

"By who?!" Ino shouted angrily.

"Temari!" I shouted and smirked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino shouted angrily. "I'MMA KILL HER!" Sakura ran after the fuming Ino. I smirked and laughed. I noticed Neji was still holding me.

"Uhm, Neji… you can… you know, let go if you want now…" I pushed gently on his chest. I looked up at him. He looked like he was in a daze. His eyes were faced towards the sunset. "Neji?" I called his name. He ignored me.

_What… did I say back then…_

_**Flashback..**_

"_**I'm dating her, and she's mine. If you hurt her, I'll kill you…"**_

_**Flashback over…**_

_Did I really mean that?_ Neji thought. I pulled at his shirt. He blinked and looked down at me.

"Thanks for back there." I smiled at him and lightly kissed him on the lips. His face turned crimson as he quickly looked away… "Neji?" He coughed. "Are you still sick?" I asked. He shook his head.

"N-No. I'm okay." He responded. "Uhm, let's go now…" He pulled at my hand. I couldn't see his face but, I'm sure it was as red as mine… The lingering feeling stayed on Neji's lips, even if my lips just merely grazed his. He walked me home and stood at my door.

"Thanks, Neji. I had a lot of fun today." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"No problem." I waved and was about to walk into my house, when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around quickly to face him.

"Ne-" His lips crashed onto mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands snaked around my waist. When we parted, I looked up at him, his face was a bright red color.

"Sorry…" He responded.

"Why?" I asked. He looked away.

"About kissing you like that." He responded. I shook my head.

"It's alright. It was really sweet of you, Neji." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "We have school tomorrow, so, I'll see you then, okay?" He nodded and walked into his apartment. When I shut the door, my knees gave in and I collapsed and touched my lips.

_Oh… my gosh… I've… dreamt about it for so long… _I let out a squeak sound and ran up to my room.

**-Neji's apartment-**

He sat on his bed… completely out of it. He sat there and it felt like he was in a total different dimension. What woke him up from his daze, was the ringing of his phone. He got off his bed and reached for his phone.

"Hi…" Neji responded.

"Hello, Neji. How are you doing so far?" Hiashi on the other line asked.

"Good… very good." He responded. Hiashi smirked.

"Have you kissed yet?" Hiashi asked.

"I believe that is not your business, Hiashi-sama…" Neji responded. Hiashi laughed.

"So you have. Did you enjoy it?" Hiashi asked. Neji blushed.

"N-No. I didn't." Neji lied. "We've become closer. But… not that close…"

"Well, if you kissed, then… doesn't that prove that you've become close enough?" Hiashi asked. Neji shook his head and went silent... "Neji?"

"No. It doesn't work that way…" Neji responded. "We have to get closer… besides… she hasn't fully entrusted me with her love yet… When she says that she loves me… I will let you know, and then step 4 shall be completed the next morning…" Hiashi smirked.

"Good. Can you really be so sure of this? You make it sound as if she means nothing to you…"

"… She doesn't mean anything to me…" Neji responded. "It's late. I have school tomorrow." Neji shut the phone and dropped it on his desk. He held his forehead with his hand. _Does she mean anything to me… Does she? _

**-Next Day-**

Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" My mom picked up the phone. "Oh hi! How are you feeling? Oh. That's good. Yeah, she's here. One second… Tenten! Phone!" She shouted. I ran down the stairs.

"But, mom, I have to go to school!" I shouted.

"It's Neji." She responded.

"Okay. He's an exception." I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Neji." I laughed.

"Yeah, my mom told me. What's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to walk to school with me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. I usually walk with Shikamaru, but, since he's with Temari, they're going to school together from now on. So okay. I'll meet you outside in a minute. Bye!" I hung up. "I'm gonna go. Bye, mom." She smiled and I quickly ran outside. Neji was already waiting.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting!!" I ran over to him. He shook his head.

"It's fine." I smiled at him.

"Okay." I responded and we walked to school.

"Are you free later today?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm doing anything…" I scratched my head. He smirked.

"That's good." Neji responded. "Let's hurry up." he grabbed my hand and we ran towards the gate of the school. First class, oh joy… Kakashi-sensei's class…

**-Kakashi's class-**

"Welcome to my class, little people…" He responded as the door opened loudly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! Sorry we're late!" I shouted and panted. Neji was right behind me.

"Neji, and Tenten… late to class? That's surprising. Did you get lost?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Neji lied. "We got lost." He walked to his desk and sat down. I nodded and walked to my desk but to have a note pushed into my hand from Shikamaru.

"Hm?" I quickly walked to my desk.

"Today, we will be talking about the Hokage's job." Kakashi started talking, well lecturing… I opened the note.

**Hey Tenten,**

**It's not like you to be late to class. Did something happen? Talk to me after class…**

_Uh oh… _I thought. _It's strange for Shikamaru to do something so hard. As in… to write to me… _"Okay." I said out loud. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me.

"Go ahead, Tenten. Answer the question then." I stared at Kakashi…

"What was the question…" I asked slowly. He sighed and rubbed his head. Naruto stood.

"Oh I know! Hokage's job is to take care of the village! It's simple! That simple! Gosh, Tenten!" Naruto shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey…" Neji growled. "Shut up, Naruto…"

"Now, now, Neji… Naruto… no need to fight." Kakashi rolled his eyes…

"It's okay, Neji…" He looked at me and looked away. I smiled.

"Ahem. Thank you Naruto for answering the question. Tenten, please try to pay attention next time." I blushed and nodded…

"Thanks, Neji…" I smiled. "You're so cute when you're protective…" He blushed and looked away.

"No problem." He answered.

**-After class-**

"Hey, Neji. Go to gym first. I'll be there in a second, okay?" He nodded and walked away. I stood outside the classroom waiting for Shikamaru when he finally made it outside.

"Tenten. Why were you late for class?" He asked. I scratched my head.

"Me and Neji took our time to get to class…" He rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome…" He responded.

"Aw man, Shikamaru. You scared me… I thought you were mad at me or something…" I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"And I thought something bad happened to you…"

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"I'm your friend, Tenten. We were friends for a while…" Shikamaru placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just because I'm dating Temari, doesn't mean that I can't watch over you." I laughed.

"Alright." I responded. "I gotta go. See you later." I responded and ran to the gym as I passed the corner. I saw Neji staring at me. "Hey. I thought you went to class."

"You were talking to Shikamaru…" He responded.

"Yeah. Okay, come on. We're gonna be real late now." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

_Why do I feel so mad… that Tenten talked to Shikamaru? I know he's already dating that girl with the fan, but… why do I feel like I want to just-_

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you jealous that I talked to Shikamaru?" I looked up at him. He looked away.

_Jealous… is that what they call this feeling?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5 down. Enjoy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you jealous?" I asked again.

"N-No." He looked away.

"You don't have to lie…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not jealous." He responded.

"Fine, fine." I waved him off and ran into the gym.

"You two were late!!" Guy-sensei shouted.

"Oh, it was horrible. My locker was jammed, so I asked Neji-kun here to help me… and he so kindly agreed. That is why we are late. Forgive me…" I lied. Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

_Is she serious? No one's gonna fall for that. _Neji smirked.

"Oh, how terrible, Tenten-chan! The rest of you, run the lap. Allow Tenten-chan and Neji-san to rest! Go!" Everyone ran as me and Neji sat down on the bleacher.

"Do you always lie?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I never lie. Have you ever lied?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"Yes…" He responded. "I have…"

"Oh. That's surprising…" I responded. He raised his eyebrow.

"Surprising?" He asked. I nodded.

"I didn't think someone like you would ever lie." I laughed. He sighed.

_I lie about a lot of things Tenten… you just don't know… _He smirked to himself.

"Hey… Tenten…" You call? I turned around.

"Hi… Temari…" Neji went to protective mode and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi Neji. Naw, I'm not gonna do anything." She sat down next to me. "I see you're good friends with Shikamaru, huh?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Best friends since 1st grade." I grinned. She laughed.

"He's such a lazy butt. I know we're going out and stuff… but, maybe **we** can hang out sometimes…" She asked. I raised my eyebrow.

_Did Temari just ask if we can hang out? _"Ino and Sakura didn't set you up did they?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Ino pissed at me for dating Shikamaru… and Sakura was on her side. So, well, I broke apart from them." Neji smirked. "And well, Shikamaru's been telling me great things about you. So, if it's possible, I'd like to be friends…" Well, it kinda felt weird to have someone ask me to be friends with me. I mean, I can't really remember the last time someone asked that. I mean me and Shikamaru sort of found each other… And well, me and Sasuke…

_Flashback._

"_That was real good." I smiled as Shikamaru treated me to ramen. "I'm bloated." He nodded._

"_That's good." Shikamaru responded._

"_Out of the way!" We turned around to see Sasuke running away from Sakura and a bunch of fan girls._

"_Wanna help him?" I grinned at Shikamaru._

"_Fine. Shadow possession jutsu." The fan girls were caught and were screaming… I grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him into a forest. What a way to start a beautiful friendship, huh?_

_Flashback over._

"Sure. I'd love to be your friend." I grinned. Temari smiled.

"Awesome. I'd like to be your friend too, Neji." Neji looked at her and nodded.

"Cool." He responded.

**-Walking home from school-**

"I made a new friend today!" I chanted. Neji smirked.

"So did I." I nodded.

"You know, Neji… sometimes… life can be un-expecting." He looked at me.

"Like?"

"Well, meeting new people. I mean, I didn't think I'd make anymore friends besides Shikamaru and Sasuke. But, then I met you, and… now Temari." I grinned. "Live can't get any better right?" He looked away.

_For you it might not… _

"Neji?" I called his name.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Oh never mind.." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm happy that I met you." I whispered.

"I'm happy I met you too…" Neji looked at me. I blushed.

"Yeah. So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

"Oh, the park." I smiled.

"Okay…" Neji responded as we walked towards the park.

"Let's go watch clouds!" I smiled an ran towards the grass. I pulled him along.

"W-Wait, Tenten. You're running too fast, you might fa-" All of a sudden, I fell and tumbled down the hill, dragging Neji along with me. When we finally reached the bottom, I was laughing.

"Wasn't that fun?" I grinned at him. He shook his head.

"I knew you were going to fall…" Neji scratched as his head as he laid on his back looking at the sky.

"Ah… peaceful, hm?" I asked him. He shook his head again.

"My head's still pounding." He responded. I laughed.

"Sorry about that." I giggled. Then I was quiet. I looked up at the sky. _Dai…_ I thought about what he had said before… about finally feeling free. I breathed slowly as I felt a tear roll down my eyes.

"Tenten?" Neji called me. He looked over and saw me crying. He sat up and grabbed my shoulders and sat me up. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just… miss my brother. That's all…" I smiled and wiped the tears away. "I'm okay though, really…" He bit his lip and looked away.

_There's so much I want to tell you… but you might not accept it… and then I might lose you. But, I'm living in a lie right now. And I hate that._ He sighed. "I'm sorry about your brother." _I killed him…_ _I'm so sorry… your father too…_

"It's okay. I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I mean, I was out with my mom… and they were killed in the mean time…" I looked at the sky. "This was my brother's favorite place to go…"

"Well, I'm just sorry, okay?" He looked at the ground.

"Thanks… but you really shouldn't be sorry. I mean, you didn't do anything." I smiled. "I wish I knew who had done it though…"

"… No… Tenten… I really should be sorry." He muttered.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why do you want to know who'd done it." He asked. I bit my lip and clenched my fists.

"I just… want to know who would ever murder my father and brother. I mean, what good would it have done?! I know it has to be a hired killer, because my father was the one who'd punish them for their horrible crimes. So I know it has to be one of the killers."

_Smart. _Neji thought and smirked. I looked at Neji.

"Well, anyways… if I ever found out who killed them… I'd… never forgive them." Before I knew it, I was choking on tears. "Never… they took away the one's I love…" Neji felt a sharp pang at his heart.

_Tenten. I did it. I took the lives away from the one's you love. It was me. Now, do what you must. If you need to kill me, then do so. I'm sorry for what I did. I really do. You'll never forgive me. But, it has to be done._ Neji drew in a deep breath. _Here goes… _"Tenten…"

"Yeah?" I wiped my eyes again. "Aw man, sorry for crying like such a baby…" He shook his head.

"Don't wipe your tears yet…" _You'll have more…_ He thought. I looked at him. "I need to tell you something…" I nodded. "Tenten… I'm the one who-" Neji's phone rang all of a sudden. "Ah… One second." He looked at his phone and his expression… it drastically changed. He looked angry at it. His hand was shaking.

"Neji?" I called his name. He shook his head.

"Hang on a minute." He opened up the phone and stood and walked further away from me.

"What the hell do you want now?!" He shouted.

"Hm, your language keeps getting worse, Neji-san."

"Hiashi-sama… what do you want? I thought I told you not to call me anymore! I'll be the one to call you from now on…" He smirked.

"Why are you talking to quietly?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked back at me.

"I'm with Tenten right now." Neji answered.

"Ah. Has she told you she loved you yet?" Neji growled.

"Not yet. I'll call you later."

"Wait-" Neji hung up on Hiashi and threw the phone back into his pocket and sat down next to me again.

"Sorry about that." Neji apologized. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's alright. The phone call must have been really important." He nodded and shrugged.

"Somewhat." He answered.

"You know… the clouds always make me feel so peaceful… It makes you feel so carefree… so unstressed. I could lay here forever!" I looked at him. He nodded at me. He laid down on his back and looked up.

"Makes you not worry about your other problems…" I smiled.

"Exactly, Neji… exactly…" He grabbed my hand.

"Tenten…"

"Oh yeah! What did you want to tell me before?" I looked at him. He bit his lip and looked away.

"Nevermind… I have to go. I'll walk you back." He stood and held out his hand. I took it and smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. He nodded.

"Let's go." Together we walked back to our house.

"Thanks for walking me home today, Neji." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged. I smiled.

"See you at 8 pm out here." I walked into the house. Neji growled and walked back to his apartment. He picked up his phone and called Hiashi.

**-Neji's POV-**

"Hiashi-sama… You nearly blew my cover." I growled into the phone.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"I was with Tenten when you called…" I bit my lip. "You also interrupted something very important!"

"Like?" He asked again.

"I was gonna tell her I was the one who killed her father and brother." Hiashi went silent.

"Why would you ever do that?!" He shouted. I winced at the loudness against my ear.

"She's always been truthful to me! I wanted to tell her the truth. She was talking about it with me… it made me feel so guilty…" I admitted. "I didn't like how she could be able to smile after such an event…"

"You sound like you have feelings for her, Neji-san. Don't deny it. You did fall in love with her, didn't you?" Hiashi asked. I looked at the ground and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Neji… Neji?" I looked at the documents on the table. "Neji… " I put the phone back next to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I was talking to you… calling your name. Why did you not respond?" His voice sounded angry.

"… Sorry. I have something I have to do." I was about to hang up when-

"Don't you dare tell her how you feel! Don't tell her what you did to her family! And do not tell her your occupation! You MUST finish the mission, or you're fired. And you'll be turned in for murdering so many people."

"A threat I assume…" Hiashi smirked over the phone.

"That's right…" I smirked to myself.

"That's pretty weak… Hiashi-sama. To threaten me… Well, I presume Tenten being dead must be a great deal for you..." Hiashi grew silent. That's right. I had cracked it. "Hiashi-sama… you really want me to kill her. And I ask, why's killing this girl such a big deal?" He didn't respond. "You might want to respond…" I smirked.

"Just finish the mission." Hiashi hung up. I put the phone on the desk and continued to smirk.

_Hiashi-sama… why do you want to kill Tenten so badly? _I looked at the documents, lifting one sheet at a time. On top was a picture of Tenten grinning and me on the side raising an eyebrow. Another picture underneath that was one of Tenten blowing a kiss. I smirked to myself and took the two pictures and shoved them into the back of a drawer. The next document was one of Tenten and all about her. I crinkled the paper and threw it in the trash can. I then picked up the next one. A document of my steps. I quickly threw that away. Then my schedule for the school in Konoha… I trashed that as well. I looked at the time and sighed.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Hey, mom. I'm gonna go out to dinner with Neji. You don't mind, right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Have fun." She smiled. I nodded and ran outside. I saw Neji walk out of his apartment, hand behind his head.

"Hey." He called. I smiled at him.

"Hi." I responded. "Ready to go?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Wait. Where do you want to go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know… wherever you want to go I guess." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't care where we go?" I shook my head.

"Not really. It doesn't really matter where we go." I responded and looked at him. "I just want you to be happy, okay?" I grinned at him. He blinked and looked away.

"I'm always happy when I'm around you, Tenten…" _That's the truth._ I blushed.

"Yeah, same here." I took his hand. So we went to a Chinese restaurant.

"Can I have an order of dumplings?"

"Of course." The waitress responded and wrote it down into her note pad. "And you?" She looked at Neji. He seemed to be in a daze. "And you… sir?"

"Neji…" I called his name.

_Do I really want to get this mission over with? Maybe… I can just say I quit… but then again. I can't say that to Hiashi-sama. After all, he is the one who raised me. Wait… Is… Tenten talking to me? _"What?" Neji blinked

"What do you want to eat, Neji?" I asked. He looked at the menu.

"Uhm… I'll just have a bowl of rice." He responded. I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I responded.

_I really want to tell her who I really am… but, I don't want to turn against Hiashi-sama either… what should I do? _Neji rested his head on his hand and looked away from me.

" Neji… is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?" He asked me.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" I tapped his shoulder. He didn't look back.

_I want to tell you… I'm not sure how… _He turned and looked at me. "Tenten…"

**-**

-

-

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy… The story might be coming to an end. NO!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked again.

"Tenten… The truth is-" Neji was interrupted again.

"Your orders!" The waitress came in and put the foods on the table. Neji growled.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu." I smiled and took a dumpling in my mouth. "Aw man, that's good!" Neji smirked and took a spoon of rice. "Wait, so Neji. What did you want to say? I'm listening…" I waited for Neji's answer, but he said nothing. I waited. He stopped eating.

_The mission… or the truth… Hiashi-sama said I was the last one. I'm the one he trusts. I will not blow it. This mission will be completed. _"Nevermind. Tenten… I just wanted to tell you that, I love you." I looked at him.

"Yeah. Me too." I smiled.

_She has to say it! _Neji growled slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." I smiled and took his hand.

"I love you too, Neji." I grinned and blushed.

_The magic words… _Neji looked away. _I can't believe the time has come… already… _Neji looked away. "I'll be back. I need to make a phone call." He stood from the table and walked to the bathroom.

"Hiashi-sama."

"Hi." Hiashi replied back.

"She said it." Neji said quietly.

"Said what?" Hiashi asked smirking.

"Said that… she loved me too…" Neji blushed slightly.

"The magic words…" Hiashi smirked. "Well you know what to do."

"… Y-Yeah…" Neji responded.

"I want the mission done tonight." Hiashi responded.

"T-Tonight?!" Neji shouted.

"You did promise me that…"

"…" Neji suddenly remembered.

_Flashback_

"…_. She hasn't fully entrusted me with her love yet… When she says that she loves me… I will let you know, and then step 4 shall be completed the next morning…" _

_Flashback over_

_I did say that… _Neji's hands started to shake. _Dammit… _

"Neji…" Hiashi called his name. "Neji."

"Y-Yeah?" Neji stuttered.

"Finish the mission tonight. I want it done tonight. Tenten needs to be killed tonight." Neji bit his lip.

_I don't like her… I don't like her. She's just another person to me… _"Fine." Neji responded.

"Good. I'll be expecting a phone call tomorrow morning…." Hiashi hung up.

_D-Dammit! Hiashi-sama is more important to me than Tenten. He's more important to me than her!! _Neji growled and put the phone in his pocket and walked back to the table.

"I'm done." I smiled at him. He smirked at me.

"I'll pay then…" He responded. I shook my head.

"No. it's okay." I took out some money and put it on the table. Neji took it and put it back in my hands and took out his money. Before I could put out my money, he grabbed my wrist and took me out of the restaurant. "You know, I could have paid, Neji…"

"I know. But, I wanted to pay tonight." He responded. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head. He took my hand in his.

_Dammit. It has to be done tonight?! _Neji's grip tightened around my hand.

"Ow, Neji." He loosened.

"Sorry… I just…" Neji stopped talking and looked away. He suddenly stopped walking. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He bit his lip and looked down. "Neji?"

"Nothing…" He finally responded. I shook my head.

"No, Neji. It's not nothing. Tell me. I won't be mad…" I responded and touched his cheek. "Will you look at me, Neji?" He looked at me… I blinked. It looked like he was crying. Neji looked away.

"I wasn't crying." He responded. "I was just…" I hugged him.

"Tell me what's on your mind…" I pulled away. "Uhm… Neji… if you want to… you know, break up with me… I mean, if… you're happier without me, then… that's okay… As long as you're happy, I'll be happy, okay?"

_Yeah…. If she breaks up with me.. Then I can't really finish the mission… But wait… _

"_**You MUST finish the mission, or you're fired. And you'll be turned in for murdering so many people."- Hiashi**_

"…." Neji bit his lip. "No. I don't want to break up with you…" I smiled and sighed.

"Okay. If it's not that, then… what's bothering you…" He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Nothing. Hey, Tenten. Later tonight… can you come to my apartment?" I blushed.

"G-Go to your apartment at night? What are you saying…" Neji blinked and blushed immediately.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you know, just to talk… not… anything else…." Neji looked away embarrassed. "Sorry if you took it the wrong way…" I shook my head quickly.

"Okay sure." I responded. "Later tonight?" I asked. He nodded. We walked back to the house.

"12:00..." He responded and walked into his apartment. I stood there and opened the door to my house when I felt someone grab my waist. I was about to scream when I heard… "Sh, it's me, Tenten." I turned around.

"Neji? I thought you went back into your apartment…"

"I did… but, I want to give you this first.." He turned me around and kissed me lightly on the lips. "see you tonight." He whispered. I shook my head and smiled and walked into my house. My mom was sleeping on the couch. I walked to my room and sat on my bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Temari. It's Tenten."

"Hey. What's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing really… How's Shikamaru treating you?" She laughed.

"He's so lazy… but, I still love him. What about Neji?"

"I love him too. He just invited me to his house…" Temari was silent.

"Really?! You don't think he called you over so you tow can-"

"N-No! He said that he just wanted to talk to me…"

"Ah. Boring…" Temari smirked.

"Ah well, I gotta go now. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded. "After school."

"Hm. Okay." I responded. "See you at school."

"Oh, and I want to know what you two did tonight tomorrow." She grinned.

"We'll just be talking…" I responded and blushed.

"Ah, you never know. Bye, Tenten." She hung up.

"…" I blinked and walked out of my room. "Hey mom." She sat up from the couch.

"Hi. You're back?" She asked.

"Actually I was going out." I grinned.

"Again?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'll be back soon." I smiled. "Bye mom."

**-With Neji… **_**-**_

Neji picked up all of his things and put them in a suit case, shoving it back inside the closet. He walked to his bed and reached under and pulled out a box. He lifted the cover and pulled out a knife. The same knife he used to kill my family. He put it in his pocket. He pulled out the pictures of him and Tenten. Neji took out the knife and cut the picture to shreds and threw them away.

They were his memories. If he cut them up, maybe he could forget…

**Ding dong….**

"Hn." Neji walked to the door.

**-No POV's (third person)-**

"Hi Neji." Tenten walked into his apartment.

"Hey…" Neji responded slowly.

"So what did you want to talk about…" She smiled and sat on his bed.

"Well…" Neji started. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to see you…" He responded.

"… Okay." She responded. "Well, here I am." Neji sat beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Tenten… I love you…." He responded. Tenten was silent, as Neji waited for her to respond. She nodded and blushed slightly.

"Neji… I love you too." She kissed his forehead. All of a sudden Neji stood and wrapped Tenten with one arm around her waist, so that her hands were pushing against his chest. "N-Neji…"

"I want to hold you like this forever… I never want to let you go, Tenten…" Neji gripped Tenten closer to him. Her eyes shut and rested her head on his chest. His eyes opened and he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife… He held it behind Tenten. He bit his lip and memories flowed back…

"_Your next target is this person." - Hiashi  
_"_Hm. She's my next target? She doesn't look hard to kill." - Neji_

"_Yep. I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you, Neji."- Tenten_

"_Thanks… back there…You stood up for me…"- Tenten_

"_.. I never really met anyone… who believed in destiny. I actually think… it's sort of cool, you know."- Tenten_

"_You know, it's okay to blush… it's, like you're happy. And, that was a compliment. People usually blush when they receive a compliment."- Tenten_

_Tenten… I will not fall in love with you. The mission is more important than you. Doing my job… I will not break the rule… no matter what… - Neji_

"_They're horrible. I don't know why they exist. They kill people because they're ordered to. What if it's against their will? Well, they still have to kill their target because it was an order. Now isn't that so stupid, Kakashi-sensei?" - Tenten_

"_And why not? YOU could be a hired-killer for all we know." -Kakashi  
_"_Yeah… I could be… but, I know Neji. He wouldn't kill anyone…" - Tenten_

"_I hate all hired-killers…" - Tenten_

"_You killed Tenten's father and brother."- Hiashi_

"_Sure." -Tenten  
_"_What?"- Neji  
_"_Yeah, I'll go out with you." - Tenten_

"_I'm dating her, and she's mine. If you hurt her, I'll kill you…" - Neji_

"_Are you jealous?" -Tenten  
_"_What?"- Neji  
_"_Are you jealous that I talked to Shikamaru?" - Tenten_

"_I'm happy that I met you." - Tenten_

"_She's always been truthful to me! I wanted to tell her the truth. She was talking about it with me… it made me feel so guilty… I didn't like how she could be able to smile after such an event…"- Neji_

"_You sound like you have feelings for her, Neji-san. Don't deny it. You did fall in love with her, didn't you?" - Hiashi_

"_Uhm… Neji… if you want to… you know, break up with me… I mean, if… you're happier without me, then… that's okay… As long as you're happy, I'll be happy, okay?" -Tenten_

"_Tenten… I love you…."- Neji  
_"_Neji… I love you too." - Tenten_

"… I'm sorry…" Neji whispered. Tenten's eyes opened.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CLIFF HANGER!! :) I'll update the next chapter. XD please review. No flames. I really like how the story is coming out!**

**Oh, and thank you readers, for sticking to my story. It is almost finish... but, having all of you out there, spending your time to read it, well, tt makes me really happy. :)**

**i'll update soon. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

"N-Neji…Wh-what was that?"

"I'm sorry…" Neji repeated… as Tenten heard a clang sound against the cold hard floor. She pulled away and looked behind her. It was a long, bright, shiny knife. It almost shined white in the moon light…

"You were… trying to kill me?!" She shouted and slowly started to back away. She looked down at the knife, then back at Neji.

"…" He looked away… ashamed, but managed to grab Tenten back into his arms.

"Neji Hyuga. You were trying to KILL me?!" Tenten shouted again and pushed harder against Neji. She was able to break her grip, but she fell backwards and landed on the hard cold marble floor... Her hand landed on the knife leaving a cut along her finger. She screamed as she grabbed her hand.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Neji asked with concern as he bent down in front of her. Tenten pulled away quickly and held the knife in front of him. "Tenten…"

"Wh…What the hell is this doing here with you?!" She shouted at him and clutched her hand. "Neji… had you.. The intention of killing me the whole time?" Neji was silent and avoided her eyes. "Answer me, Hyuga!" She shouted. He flinched. _Please say no… This isn't Neji. This isn't him! You're not a murderer! You're not a murderer!_

_FLASHBACK..._

"Yes. There are some hired-killers still out there. And they could be anywhere. Like… a hired killer could be… NEJI!" Kakashi pointed at him.

_What… the hell?! _"How'd you-" Neji started..

"… Just kidding…" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, that wasn't funny." Tenten respond. "That wasn't nice, Kakashi-sensei… that could be very hurtful, you know… Neji wouldn't be a hired killer."

"And why not? YOU could be a hired-killer for all we know." Kakashi joked around again.

"Yeah… I could be… but, I know Neji. He wouldn't kill anyone…" Tenten smiled gently...

FLASHBACK OVER...

"Yeah." He answered. Tenten's eyes widened as tears streaked down her face.

"What?!" She shouted. "Why?!"

"It was my job." He answered.

"Y-Your job... t-to kill me?!" Tenten sputtered. He nodded.

"Yeah." He answered. He walked past Tenten and towards the trash can and picked up a crinkled piece of paper. He threw it at her. Tenten's hands trembled as she unwrapped the paper. It had a picture of her and all the information on her.

"You… Why do you have this?!" She shouted at him and crinkled the paper back up. "I thought I… thought I knew you. Apparently I don't…" I coughed back tears. "What… then…" Neji looked at me. "What do you want from me… Why didn't you kill me?!"

"Because... no... Let me start from the beginning…" Neji stood in front of her. Tenten shook her head.

"N-No. I want to… go…" She stood and started to back away, when Tenten suddenly got pinned to the wall by Neji. "Stop! L-Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You… just tried to kill me!" She shouted at him.

"I need to tell you everything. Or… else I'll feel guilty…" Neji said slowly. "It'll hurt you more… but, I need to tell you." She looked away from his eyes. "Look at me when I talk to you, Tenten." He ordered.

"No." Tenten said and looked away. "I refuse." All of a sudden, he took both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand while his other hand was placed under her chin.

"I said look at me…" Neji ordered.

"You bastard!! I refuse to look into the eyes of a murderer!" Tenten shouted at him. He sighed.

"Listen to me." Neji reached into his pocket and took out a rope.

"What the hell are you doing with the rope?!" She shouted at him.

"You'll see…" He muttered and he tied her hands together behind her back, and her feet together. "Stay."

"You jerk. Like I have a choice! Dammit!" She cursed and shut her eyes immediately. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"Now that I have your attention, I really need to start from the beginning… Tenten." Neji started.

"Don't tell me you lied about your name too!" She shouted. He shook his head.

"No." He responded. "Tenten, I'm a hired killer…" Neji said slowly.

"…" Tenten was silent. Her eyes widened and tears streamed down them. She tried to move her arms and legs. "Y-You bastard!!" She cursed at him. "I told you hate ALL hired killers! I hate every single one of you out there!" Tenten shouted at Neji.

"Why do you hate them?" Neji asked.

"Th-They killed my father and brother! I'll never forgive them! They killed my dad and brother!" Tenten shouted in tears. "I swear, I'll kill the one who did this!!" Neji bit his lip. "I hate ALL hired-killers!"

"Then you'll hate me even more… Tenten…" Neji sat on the bed.

"G-Get away from me, you murderer!" She shouted. Neji sighed.

_I expected this reaction anyways… so, why are you suddenly feeling so shocked? _Neji thought to himself. "Tenten. Do you really want to know who killed your brother and father?"

"Like YOU would know!" Tenten shouted at him.

"I did." Neji said quietly. Tenten stopped crying and all was silent. She slowly raised her head and stared hard at Neji. "I'm not lying, Tenten." All of a sudden, more tears burst down from her eyes.

"I… I… I TRUSTED YOU!" She shouted. "And you… you killed them! WHY?! They did nothing wrong?! Why did you do that?! Why?!"

"I was ordered to. Your father was taking away our hired killers, so I was sent to assassinate him. And your brother, he saw me, so he had to die too. I'm sorry…"

"Oh and so now you have to come and kill me?! Did you kill my mom already?!" Tenten shouted between coughs. She kept crying. _Why… _

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

"You apologizing… isn't going to bring them back!" Tenten cried and hiccupped. "I.. I hate you so much! I hate ALL you hired killers! And I'll never forgive them! I'll never forgive you, Neji Hyuga!" He stood.

"You have the right to hate me… I killed your family… and then I tried to kill you." Neji said quietly.

"You lied to me! You lied about your identity! Did you lie about your feelings too?!" She cried as her hair came loose from her buns and streamed over her face. _He killed my family. He killed Dai… he killed father…. _"Just… get the hell away from me! Set me free!" She shouted. Neji shook his head.

"No. Not yet." He responded.

"What more do you want from me?! You took away my father and brother, and you nearly took away my life! Is that what you want?! Go ahead then! Take my life. It's not like it's worth anything anymore! You tricked me! I thought you actually loved me! But everything coming out of your mouth is a lie! I can't believe I trusted you!!" She shouted at Neji. He looked guilty and sat next to me. "Get away!" Tenten shouted. _This… isn't happening! I can't believe it's happening! It's a nightmare! It's all a nightmare!_

"Tenten. I didn't lie about my feelings." Neji responded. "The most important rule was to not fall in love with the target… but, Tenten… I did…"

"Liar! I believed you! I believed you were my friend! I believed you were my lover! But, you're nothing to me anymore! You're a hired-killer! And you deserve to be dead!!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten. I do love you." Neji said quietly. "I tried to deny it… but I couldn't. That's why I couldn't kill you…"

"Well, I don't love you! Not anymore! In fact, I hate you for what you did!" Tenten started to cry uncontrollably. Neji had tricked her. She had trusted him too. Tenten fell in love with the hired killer who had killed her father and brother, and who had just tried to kill her.

"Tenten, I just-" Neji tried to explain. Tenten turned away from him and spoke with tears…

"I don't need you anymore! I never needed you!" Tenten shouted and screamed as she cried. Her eyes were swollen. _The man before me… was the one that killed them… HE killed them… and I had trusted him… _

"Well, I need you, god dammit!" Neji lunged at Tenten and embraced her tightly.

"Let go! Let go! You murderer! If I wasn't tied up, I could kill you right now!!" Tenten shouted at him and squirmed against his embrace.

"I'm sorry… I love you, Tenten. I apologize for killing in the past. But, since I met you, I've changed…" I stopped crying and shut my eyes and leaned against his shoulder. "You changed me, Tenten… My intentions of coming to Konoha was to kill you. But, they changed over time. I just wanted to know you more, and spend more time with you, and I grew to love you…" He tightened his grip around Tenten and raised his hand and tangled it in her long brown hair.

"… Neji…" Tenten whispered. She got loose of the ropes and pushed him away. She quickly untied her feet and opened the door to his apartment. Neji stood behind the bed.

"Tenten…" He said quietly and looked up at her. She looked away and shook her head, turning back and growling at him.

"I'll never forgive you…" More tears rolled down her eyes as her hair covered her face. "Never… Never again will I trust you, Neji Hyuga!" She slammed the door shut. Neji stood in the middle of the room, a shadow covering his face.

_I lost her…… I lost Tenten forever… _

**-**

_-_

_-_

**Aw man! That was a short chapter! I'm sorry!! I've been really busy. But, Neji didn't kill her. : He told the truth and got rid of the guilt hanging on his shoulders, and in return, he lost the one he loved. T.T**

**My schedules a little tight, but hopefully I'll be able to update sometime soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Next Day-Tenten's POV-**

"Tenten-chan!" My mom called me. I rolled in bed. "Wake up! You'll be late for school." I sat up and looked at the ceiling as a single tear escaped from my eyes.

"_I'll never forgive you… Never… Never again will I trust you, Neji Hyuga!"_

I sighed and wiped the tear away and got ready for school. I combed my hair in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. _He tried to kill me… Neji Hyuga tried to kill me… _I growled loudly and pounded the bathroom counter. "DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"Tenten! What are you doing up there?!" My mom shouted at me. I released my fists and looked at the counter… my fists had indented it.

_Sh-Shit! _I cursed. I ran downstairs.

**-With Neji-**

RING… Neji sat up and grabbed his phone. "Hi." He responded.

"Tenten is dead I'm guessing?" The voice belonged to Hiashi. Neji shook his head. _I cannot lie…_

"…No." Neji said slowly.

"No?" Hiashi asked. "Meaning, you did not kill her…" Neji shook his head.

"I did not." Neji answered truthfully.

"Why?" Hiashi asked. "Why did you break your promise to me? And why did you fail me?"

"It is pretty obvious. Hiashi-sama… I had fallen in love with Tenten, my target… and so I failed to kill her… I'm sorry. But I'm not sure I can continue being your hired killer…" Neji responded. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

"Once you met this girl, you fell in love with her, and now you want to quit your job as being a hired killer. Well, I will not allow it. If you don't kill the girl, then don't. It will come back to bite you, Neji-san… you are leaving Konoha the day after tomorrow…" Hiashi responded. Neji's eyes widened.

"Leaving… Konoha?" Neji asked slowly.

"Yes." Hiashi responded. "School will be starting soon…" Neji hung up and looked at the knife sitting at his table. He walked over and pulled out the drawer. He looked into the drawer looking for the picture of him and Tenten, but soon remembered, that he already cut that to shreds already.

**-With Tenten-**

"I'm gonna go, bye mom." I replied.

"W-Wait! I have someone on the phone for you." I stopped in my track.

"Who is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's Neji." She handed me the phone. I immediately pushed it back into her hands.

"I don't want anything to do with him anymore…" I responded quietly and shut the door and walked out.

"Neji-san. I'm sorry. But, she had already gone to school." My mom lied. "I'm sorry…" She hung up.

**-Kakashi's class-**

"Hello class." Kakashi smiled. "Today, we-… where's Neji Hyuga?" He asked. He looked around. I looked next to me. He wasn't there. "Does anyone know where he is?" Everyone shook his head, while Kakashi scratched his. "Alright. Today, we talk about-" The door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Neji responded. He walked in and looked at me. I avoided his eyes. Neji looked down and walked to his seat next to me.

"_I'll never forgive you… Never… Never again will I trust you, Neji Hyuga!"_

The words played in his mind over and over.

_I had to just tell her everything… I failed to finish the mission… I broke the rule… and I lost her… _Neji looked down at the desk. _She won't even look at me… well, why would she? I did try to kill her after all… _Neji stood from his desk.

"And-… Neji?" Kakashi asked. Neji looked up.

"I'm not feeling well." Neji responded and shoved his hands in his pocket and walked towards Kakashi and looked up at him. "May I be excused?" Neji asked in his face. Kakashi nodded. "Good." Neji responded and slammed the classroom door shut.

**-After School…-**

"Tenten!" I turned around.

"Hey Temari." I smiled at her. "Wanna go to the park?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She responded. We were walking there when I saw Neji sitting on the swings by himself. I blinked. "Hey, It's Neji!" She raised her hand to wave when I grabbed it.

"Don't…" I said quietly. She looked at me and realized that I was crying. She sighed.

"Okay. How about we go to my place instead of going to the park?" She asked. I nodded quickly. We soon got to Temari's apartment.

"So what's bothering you?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing." I responded. She laughed.

"Sure… no really. What's up?" She asked. I looked at her. "You promised to tell me what happened between you and Neji last night… did he break up with you?" She asked with concern. I shook my head.

"It's more like I broke up with him…" I responded.

"Then why are you sad?" She asked. I sighed and told her everything. Every single detail of who Neji exactly was, what his target really was, what he did in the past to my family, and what he nearly did to me…

"So I told him I'd never trust him again… and left." I ended. Temari scratched at her head.

"I didn't think Neji would have so much to hide." She responded. "So he was a hired killer, and he only became your boyfriend to get close to you and kill you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"But did he really love you? Or was that all part of his big dirty lie…"

"He said that he really loved me. And that, that was the only thing he didn't lie about; his feelings for me. But, I didn't believe him. When he told me… that he was a hired killer and that he killed my father and brother… I felt like killing him. I wanted to rip him apart…" Temari blinked.

"I don't think revenge would do anything, Tenten…" Temari answered. "To tell you the truth, if I was in your place, and Shikamaru in Neji's… I would probably feel the same way… but, I'd eventually forgive him… he did apologize for killing your dad and brother, and for trying to kill you right?" I nodded.

"He apologized. But, Temari, even if he apologizes, it will NOT bring Dai and dad back!" I shouted and started to cry. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But he apologized, Tenten. Do you know how much courage that takes?" She asked me. "He fell in love with you when he clearly was not suppose to… and then when he was suppose to kill you, he couldn't. Why? Because he fell in love with you, Tenten. Then and there, he added more pain." Temari responded. "He knew that he already hurt you, because you had found out that he tried to kill you. So to make it less painful for him, he told you that he also killed your brother and father, and that all along, he was a hired killer."

"I know! But to make it less painful for him, it made it more painful for me!" I cried. She nodded.

"But, Tenten. Put yourself in his place… would you be able to tell your lover all those things?" I was silent. "No, right? You would not be able to tell your lover that you were a hired killer, that you killed his family, and that your target all along was to kill him… So loosen up, Tenten. And he apologized… Did it sound like he meant it?"

"…" I looked down at the table and fisted my hands.

"Did it sound like Neji meant what he said?" Temari asked again. I started to cry.

"Yes… it did…" I continued to cry. "But, I can't forgive him, Temari! I just can't. Because of what he did to my family. I just can not forgive him for it!" She smiled.

"I understand how you feel. Just think about it, alright? If you end up ever forgiving him, it might be too late… too late to forgive him, and it might just be too late to realize your true feelings for him…" I looked at Temari. Her words were touching me like no others.

"I don't have any feelings for him anymore, Temari…" I said truthfully. She burst into a laugh. "It's true…" I couldn't really understand what was so funny…

"Sorry about that, Tenten. But, you haven't seen much movies, or read much books have you? Don't worry. In due time, you'll return back to him."

"Back to him? You don't mean, Neji right? Cause, I'll never go back to him…" I looked away. She kicked my foot under the table. "Ow." I looked at her.

"Come on now, I know you still love him… you just don't want to admit it… But, you'll forgive him sooner or later…" She looked at her watch. "Ah, I gotta go now… gonna hang out with Shikamaru… just, Tenten… think about what I said, alright?" She smiled at him. I grinned.

"Sure…" I responded. She nodded.

"Let's hang out again tomorrow." Temari grinned. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" I walked out the door feeling warm, happy, bubbly, whatever. Just think about it… it's as if all the heavy problems were taken off your shoulders. You feel lighter… happier… And that's how I feel right now. I walked along the path towards him when right in front of me stood Neji, and him holding an umbrella in his hands… the same umbrella I dropped during the storm when I saved Neji. **(Chapter 4!)**

"This is yours." He responded and threw it at me. I caught it and looked at him. He started to walk away. I just stood there and looked at it. There were patches in the place where the rain broke through.

_He… sewed it back for me… he patched up my umbrella… _I bit my lip as I saw him walk away. One part of me wanted to reach out to him and forgive him, and apologize for all I've done. The other part of me just wanted to stand there and watch him walk away. And well, I did just that. I stood there and watched him enter the apartment. I ran towards my house quickly and threw the umbrella in a bin and walked to my room. _Damn him! _I threw myself onto the bed and put my hands behind my head. _Damn that Hyuga… He makes me… feel guilty!_

**-The next morning….-**

"Tenten-chan! Up!" My mom shouted again.

"I'm downstairs already…" I muttered loudly. She walked downstairs.

"You're up early… I'm usually the one that wakes you up, Tenten-chan…" She looked at the table. "Tenten-chan… did you make your own breakfast?" She asked. I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah." I responded and took a bite of my toast. I picked up my back pack and walked out the door. "I'm going to Temari's house, then I'll be home as soon as possible, okay?" I smiled at my mom. She nodded. I shut the door and walked down the street towards the school.

**-Kakashi's class-**

"Yeah, I was talking to Temari yesterday." I grinned at Shikamaru.

"Did she say anything about me?" Shikamaru asked. I scratched my head and shrugged. "She told me about Neji…" He said quietly.

"About… Neji?" I asked.

"I know he broke up with you, but Tenten… it's okay, you know…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "He was probably a jerk anyways if he broke up with you…" I blinked.

"That's all Temari told you?" I asked. He nodded.

"She told me that's why you came over. She was comforting you because Neji broke up with you yesterday night, right?" Shikamaru asked. I paused, but, soon quickly nodded.

_Thank god… Temari didn't tell him anything else… he might have had an urge to kill- _

"Good thing he only dumped you. If he tried anything else… I might have had to give him a bruise or so…" Shikamaru rubbed his nose. "He… did only dump you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I responded. "That's all." I smiled. "I know you care and such, but you wouldn't go that far as to kill someone right, Shikamaru?" I asked. He shook his head then shrugged and bashed his head against his desk. "Shikamaru!" He turned his face towards me and grinned.

"Maybe." He responded, his grin widening. I rolled my eyes.

"Take your seat, class." Kakashi walked into the class. I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked next to me, but Neji wasn't there. "I have sad news. Our classmate, Hyuga Neji is leaving Konoha tomorrow." My ears perked up and my eyes widened as I stared down at my desk. Neji walked into the class. "Do you have anything to say, Neji?"

"…" I felt him looking at me. He wanted me to look up at him, but I looked away and shut my eyes. "I don't have much to say. I didn't know too many people here, but I did meet some, in which…" He looked down. "I'm just glad that I met some people here in Konoha, that I'd like to call friends…" Neji responded. "Good bye." He responded and looked back at me. I knew it, but I refused to look at him. He looked away and walked towards the door.

_Was this… the last chance I'd ever see Neji? _I quickly looked up and saw his back. Maybe the last time ever, that I would see Neji Hyuga… and there he went. Through the classroom door, and left. Just like that. But, why did my heart hurt so much… It was like, it was split in half… one staying with me… and well, the other one leaving with Neji.

**-**

**-**

-

-

**Sorry if it took long. Enjoy!! I'll update soon. xD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes... Neji will no longer be attending this school. He's leaving Konoha tonight... Ahem... Now. Shall we start class?" Kakashi asked. I looked down at the desk and clamped my eyes shut. "Today, class, we will talk about the subject of forgiveness." Kakashi's subjects, coincidental?! I growled. "Forgiveness is-"

"Kakashi-sensei." I stood still looking at my desk. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, Tenten?" He asked. "Do you need something?" I shook my head then… all of a sudden, I nodded quickly. "Well, what is it?" I bit my lip.

"I'm not feeling too well…" I responded "Can I see the nurse?" I asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru eyes me closely. "Please, my head really hurts…" I faked a groan and held my head.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi scratched his head. "Shikamaru, please escort her."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath and we walked out the door.

"Good. Come back as soon as possible… Now, I shall continued, class…" Kakashi started to talk about 'forgiveness' again. How I despised that word…

"You're not really sick are you?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at the ground and continued to walk down the halls as Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No." I responded.

"Then why did you want to leave the class?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Neji didn't really break up with me…" I responded. Shikamaru stared at me.

"You mean, Temari lied to me?!" Shikamaru's voice raised. I shook my head.

"Yes she lied to you. But because I didn't want you to know. I don't want you to know…" I looked away. Shikamaru had a confused look on his face.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about him… and I'd like to keep it that way. I told Temari all these things. But, I don't want her to get into this mess me and Neji caused."

"… A mess you guys caused? Are you pregnant or something?" Shikamaru asked. I blushed quickly.

"N-No!" I shouted at him. "Why would you ever think something like that?!" He chuckled.

"Just wondering, Tenten." Shikamaru smirked. "Is it bad… this mess?" I nodded.

"There's things… that I didn't like about him, so I broke up with him. He apologized for what he did, but I still didn't accept it. I didn't forgive him, and I told him that I'd never trust him again…"

"What exactly did her do?" Shikamaru asked.

"He lied to me. He lied to me about who he was, and what he did. And… other things…" I muttered quietly.

"So that's why you left Kakashi's class. Because forgiveness was mentioned? God, Tenten… you're so immature…" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Yeah. I am. I can't decide whether to forgive him or not…" I mumbled. He tapped my shoulder and rubbed his forehead. I looked up at him.

"Tenten, the answer will come to you. Just give it time…" Shikamaru looked back at me.

"What?" I asked. He was silent and opened the nurse's door.

"Tenten has a headache. I was to accompany her here. Good bye, Tenten." Shikamaru flashed a grin at me and shut the door.

"Oh, Tenten-chan. Are you alright? Here, take a seat…" I recognized the voice; Shizune. "You always get sick so easily." She ran to the cupboard and brought out a thermometer.

"…" I was silent as the thermometer was placed in my mouth. I looked at the ceiling. _Neji… _His famous smirk appeared in front of me. He held out his hand. When I reached out, he pulled back and walked away. _No. Neji. Wait… _"Neji, wait!" I shouted out loud. The thermometer falling out of my mouth shattering to bits on the ground.

"T-Tenten-chan?" Shizune turned around. "Oh my god…" She quickly cleaned up the glass and stared at me. "Are you alright?"

"Neji…" I mumbled.

"He doesn't go to the school anymore…" Shizune touched my forehead. "You need to rest." I shook my head.

"No. I saw him. Neji was standing right here. He was-" Shizune shook her head.

"You were hallucinating, Tenten-chan. Neji's not here…" She quickly laid me down on the bed.

"I'm not sick… I'm not hallucinating. I saw him. He was here. He held his hand out to me…" I muttered as a tear slipped down my face. Shizune looked away and walked back into her office. I sat up and looked out the window.

_Why the hell am I thinking about him?! _I shook my head and got out of the bed. "Shizune-san. I'm okay. Can I go back to class now?" She looked at me funny and then nodded.

**-After School-**

"Hey Temari." I grinned at her.

"Hey. I heard you had to go to the nurse from Shikamaru…" We were walking back to her apartment.

"Uh yeah." I scratched my head. "I had a headache."

"Too much thinking of Neji?" She smirked at me. I shook my head. "You sure?" I looked at her and grinned sheepishly. "That's what I thought." Temari laughed.

"I didn't think that it would be that bad. Just because I didn't forgive him. It's killing me…" I rubbed my forehead roughly.

"Well, he apparently left today right?" She asked me. I nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. Some part of me feels like chasing after him. The other part of me wants to laugh at him for running away. I'm not sure. Mixed emotions, Temari." I responded.

"Let's got to my house." Temari smiled. "We can do homework, and then watch a movie or something. That sound good?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great." I thought that the movie would take my mind of Neji, but, I think it made it worst. Much worst to tell you the truth.

**-The Movie-**

"**Kari… I'm so sorry. I never should have gone out with that… Ruka… I'm so sorry for cheating on you. Please accept my apology. I know you said that you'd never forgive me, but, I truly am sorry…" Kari looked away and then looked back at Haru.**

"**Haru-kun… I do forgive you…" Kari smiled at him. "Cause, I really do love you."**

"**I love you so much, Kari…" Haru then kissed Kari. They pulled away when Haru said… "I'm glad that you forgive me. You won't regret this. I'll stay by your side forever. And I just want to apologize to you one more time about cheating on you. It will never happen again!" Kari smiled and hugged him.**

"**I accept your apology. And I'm sorry that I was so harsh, when I broke up with you…" Kari smiled as Haru looked down at her and hugged her back.**

"…" I was silent as I heard sniffles coming from Temari.

"Aw man, that was so sad! I thought Kari would never forgive Haru for dating Ruka!" She wiped her tears. "At least it ended happy, right, Tenten?" She smiled at me. I looked down. "Tenten?"

"Did you plan this?" I asked her. She blinked and let out a small laugh and looked down at her lap.

"Yeah. I did. I was hoping this would help you with your decision. You don't have much time, Tenten." She took my hand and looked at me. I looked back at her. "He's leaving tonight. You may never see him again…"

"But, I can' just forgive him like that! He lied to me… and he killed the ones that I love!" I looked away. Temari sighed loudly. She squeezed my hand.

"But he apologized. And he didn't lie about his feelings…" Temari muttered at me. I looked at her.

"I know he apologized. And I somewhat forgive him. But he lied to me about who he was! How do you know that Neji wasn't lying about his feelings?" I asked. She smiled.

"He came to me today as he was leaving the school. As usual, I came to school late. But, I saw him as he was leaving, and … He asked me if you talked about him and I nodded. I also told him, that I knew everything about him. He was a little startled, but, I told him I wouldn't turn him into the police or anything. And then…"

"_**I still really love her." Neji mumbled. Temari nodded.**_

"_**I'm sure she loves you too, Neji." Temari said.**_

"_**I don't think so…" Neji's memories of her played in his mind. Temari scratched her head.**_

"_**Well, I think she does." Temari grinned. "I think she still loves you."**_

"… _**I know I love her a lot." Neji muttered. "But, I think it's better to hide it. She doesn't trust me after all. Not anymore. Since I lied to her. I lied to her about who I was. I lied to her about everything… I'd be surprised if she'd even talk to me anymore.." Neji looked away… Temari scratched her head.**_

"_**I know she wants to talk to you too. But, her pride isn't letting her. She thinks that she can never talk to you again because of what you did to her, and her family." Neji looked at Temari.**_

"_**That sounds reasonable. The problem is that she thinks that I don't love her, and that all I said to her was a lie. But it wasn't. When I kissed her, it was a real kiss from my lips. When I told her a loved her, it came from my heart…" Neji looked away.**_

"_**You're getting worked up over this." Temari scratched her head. "And it's a pretty big problem. But, I'll help you out. You're leaving tonight, right?"**_

"_**Hn…" He responded.**_

"_**Don't worry! I promise I'll get her to at least come and say good bye to you." Temari smiled at him. He nodded and walked away.**_

"He… really said all that?" I asked. Temari nodded.

"Yeah. He's leaving tonight…" She looked at the clock. _She's running out of time! _"Go now. He'll be leaving soon, Tenten! If you don't go and straighten this out, you will regret this!!" Temari shouted at me. My eyes widened.

"I'm not sure. I'm scared. Temari… I do love him. I really do." I looked down. There. I admitted my true feelings. I loved him all along. Even when I didn't want to forgive him, I loved him. When he was leaving the classroom, I wanted to stand and tell him I loved him, and that I wanted him to stay. "I wanted to forgive him, Temari! I really did! But I was scared! I was so scared, that… that I was making a mistake! That when I forgave him, that he'd try to come back and kill me! I didn't want him to hurt anyone else!"

"If you told him that, he'd probably stop killing people… why? Because you told him to. And he loves you, Tenten. Now go." Temari pushed me towards the door. "He's leaving. Tell him everything, Tenten. Make him stay." I nodded nervously.

"Thanks so much, Temari. I owe you so much for being my friend." She smiled at me, as I quickly ran down the apartment stairs. I opened the door and a chilly wind hit my face. I walked out and felt wet drops fall from the heavens. The sky… it was crying… Maybe… I was too late. No… I shook my head and started to run in the rain. I ran towards the gate.

**-Neji's POV-**

"Why the hell am I waiting here…" I muttered quietly. I looked down at the cold ground. _Tenten…_ I looked back at the village. _I'll never be able to see her again. If only… I could run my fingers through her hair one more time… kiss her lips one more time…. Maybe hear her voice one more time… Then maybe I could leave this village happy. _I sighed and picked up my bag and started to walk in the rain out the gate. When I heard someone shouting my name form a distance…

**-Tenten's POV-**

_There he is! There's Neji… _I ran faster. "Neji! Neji!" I shouted. I kept running towards him. He turned around slowly. He looked at me funny…

"T-Ten…ten?" He said slowly. I slipped and fell in a puddle. "Tenten!" He shouted as he dropped his bag and ran towards me. He held me in his arms. I rubbed my forehead.

"Neji…" I threw my arms around his neck. He didn't move but soon wrapped an arm around my waist and put one of his hands and loosened the buns on my head. My hair flowed down my back as Neji ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Me too…" Neji whispered into my ear. I rubbed my face against his wet shirt.

"I forgive you. I do! And I'm sorry that I said that I would never trust you again. I do trust you, Neji. And I've always loved you…" I pulled away from him. I looked at his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were his tears, or the sky's tears.

"Tenten. When I said I loved you, I meant it! I really do love you. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you, but I did. And it felt… great to be in love with you, Tenten. I'm sorry about lying to you! I just…" Neji looked down.

"I forgive you, Neji." I leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm… also sorry about killing your father and brother. I regret doing it. I keep thinking to myself… if I didn't kill them, would I still have met you…"

"Probably not…" I mumbled. "I'm sad that they're gone. But I'm happy that you admitted that it was you all along. Because… I was looking for the one who killed Dai and daddy. And I found him." I touched his cheek. "I wasn't really planning to fall head over heels for their murderer, but I did…"

"Tenten… oh god, I love you so much…" Neji rubbed his face against mine. I smiled and leaned towards him and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you too…" He kissed me back, and pulled me up with him. Neji embraced me again tightly. "Neji, don't leave Konoha. Don't leave me…"

"I have to. I have things to settle with my uncle…" Neji responded. "I'll be back. I promise… I need to quit this job… and I need to wipe all the sins away. I regret the act of killing… I apologize to all those out there who have lost their lived because of me…"

"Take me with you, Neji. I don't… want to be separated from you anymore…" I buried my face in his chest. He pulled away. I looked up at him. He shook his head. "Why not…"

"Hiashi-sama wants you killed. I can't bring you along and even risk the chance of you getting killed…" Neji held me close again. "I will return, Tenten…"

"Neji…" I murmured his name quietly.

"Tenten… you don't know… how painful it was…" Neji whispered against my wet damp hair. "I loved you so much, but you didn't believe me. It hurt me, Tenten…"

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! Believe me, Neji!" I tightened my grip against his shirt. "I never wanted to hurt you." I cried against his chest. "I was shocked and confused…" Neji pulled me away gently.

"I'll be back… I promise."

"I don't even know where you live…" I complained. He smirked at me.

"It's an hour away from here." Neji kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. Keep in touch." The sky stopped crying and the moon started to gleam brightly in the sky. He gave me his number. And he was off.

_When will you come back… Neji… I think… I'm already missing you… _I started to walk back home.

**-Hiashi's mansion-**

Knock knock.

"It's me, Neji." It was silent. Neji opened the door. "Hiashi-sama. I know you're mad at me… for not killing Tenten. I'm sorry, but you were right. I did fall in love with her… Hiashi-sama?" He walked into the room and turned on the lights. The desk was messy, and the blinds were shut. His chair was empty… Neji walked around and found a sheet of paper on his desk. Neji quickly read it. His eyes widened as he crinkled the paper. The paper shook in his hands. He slammed it against the desk and turned for the door. "Dammit!" He ran outside and looked up at the moon. He ran towards Konoha.

_Let me make it there on time… Tenten!!_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BWAHAHA! Another cliffhanger!! Review if you want to. No flames! I bet you guys already know what was on the paper right? xD **

**I shall update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ding Dong…

"Yeah. Who's it?"

"It's me, Tenten." I shivered. The door opened.

"Tenten? What are you doing out there in the rain?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. I shrugged.

"I was talking to Neji. He was leaving tonight…" I looked down and shook a bit. Sasuke took my hand and lead me into his apartment.

"You get back together?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him.

"How'd you… know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have my ways." Sasuke responded. "Neji wouldn't kill me if I lend you some of my clothes, right?" I shook my head. Sasuke smirked. "Good. Cause you look like someone just fished you out of the ocean."

"Oh shut up…" I responded and sneezed. Sasuke walked to his room and brought out a pair of white shorts and a black t- shirt. "Th-Thanks."

"It's okay, right?" Sasuke asked. "I think they might be a little big. So, here." He held out a belt. I took it and went to the bathroom. When I came out, the shirt was hanging loose against my body, and the belt held the Sasuke's shorts up, but, they went down below my knees.

"They're a little bit, but, thanks, Sasuke." I smiled at him. He handed me a cup.

"It's tea." He responded. I nodded and took it.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke." I responded and took a sip and sighed. "Uhm… I need to ask you a question." I blushed. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can ask me anything, Tenten." Sasuke responded and took a seat across from me and drank from his cup of tea. I nodded.

"Do you think I could spend one night here? I mean, I'll sleep out here… if you don't want me to, I understand, I mean, I'll just walk home.. But… you know…" I mumbled some other stuff.

"I can't quite piece out what you're trying to say at the moment…" Sasuke scratched his head.

"If I go home wet, and in your clothes, my mom will think something's up…" I blushed and looked away. Sasuke was silent and then he smirked.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now…" Sasuke grinned at me. "Your mom wouldn't like that now would she… to know her daughters with another boy… doing… stuff…" I glared at him and kicked his shin under the table.

"You pervert!" I shouted at him. He laughed.

"Yeah. I deserved that." He stretched. "You can stay one night." He walked to the couch and sat on it. "You'll be sleeping here alright? I'll be in my room."

"Thanks!" I smiled but then grinned. "Well, Sasuke… where else would you be if you weren't in your room?" He blushed. "Definitely not on the couch with me."

"Heh. And you called me the pervert." My grin widened. "Night, you." He pushed me gently towards the couch. "See you in the morning." I nodded and walked over and laid down on the couch. I put my hands behind my head.

_Hopefully mom won't know… or… well, won't get mad anyways… Thank god, Sasuke is such a nice… nice person. And… well… _I started to shut my eyes, and then bam. I was asleep…

"_Neji…" I walked down a dark ally way… Neji, where are you?"_

"_I'm here." I saw Neji running towards me._

_You came back for me. You came back…" I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly… Neji nodded._

"_Of course I came back. I need to tell you something. Tenten, Hiashi-sama is __**BEEP…. BEEEP… BEEP**__"_

"_What?"_

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP." **__That was all that came out of his mouth._

"Ah!" I sat up quickly and broke out into a cold sweat. The dream sent a shiver down my spine. I heard the beeping sound again. I looked at my phone. My mom was calling. I picked up the phone and sighed. "Hello?"

"Wh-Where are you, hon?" My mom's voice was shaking. It sounded like she was crying.

"I'm at Sasuke's apartment. It was raining, and his apartment was the closest, so I decided to stay over the night, mom. Are you okay? You sound a little… scared. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…"

"…"

"Mom?"

"C-Come home, Ten-chan. C-Come home now." I could hear her crying.

"Mom, are you crying? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" She said quietly. "Ten-chan… D-Don't come home!" She shouts quickly before screaming and hanging up on me. I dropped my cell phone on to the ground.

"Wh-What?!" I shouted. _Mom… _I stood from the couch but slipped and fell on my butt. _What's going on?! Mom… didn't you tell me to come home? But… then don't? _

"Jesus christ, what the hell's going on?" Sasuke ran out of his room and into the living room. He was wearing shorts and no shirts. I blushed. "What the hell you doing on the floor… a nightmare?" I shook my head as a bead of sweat traveled down my face.

"M-My mom…" I mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke walked closer to me and kneeled on one foot. "What about her?"

"She just called… and told me to come home…. But then at the split second, she shouts 'Don't come home' and then she screams and the phone hangs up…" I look up at Sasuke. "I'm… scared and confused…" He stared at me.

"Give me your phone." He ordered. I stared at him.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Your phone. Give me your phone." He ordered again. I handed my phone to him, and he opened the back and took out the memory. He opened the window and chucked my phone into a river.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted. He shut the window.

"Who ever contacted you… can track you down." Sasuke responded. "They won't be able to, if your phone's dead." Sasuke answered.

"What?" I asked. "You chucked my phone for your safety?!"

"No. yours too…" Sasuke answered. He handed me the memory chip. "Tenten. There's someone in your house… and well, your mom's in danger." All of a sudden, Sasuke's phone rang. I grabbed his arm. He walked to the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Uchiha here…" He responded.

"I know Tenten's there." The voice was unfamiliar. Sasuke glared at me, and I started to shake.

"Why are you looking for her?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no reason to tell you." The voice responded. "It's simple. Tenten… I know you're listening as well… let me tell you. You better come home. For if you don't… your mother might have to die."

"M-Mom?" I stuttered quietly. My knees started to give in as Sasuke's arm wrapped me around the waist.

"Heh. If you don't come home within 10 minutes… you might never hear you mother's voice again. Remember… you have to come home… alone…" With that he hung up. Sasuke shut the phone and looked at me. I was shaking and shivering.

"Tenten… What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"I… don't know… I'm scared…" Sasuke put my arm over his shoulder and dragged me over to the couch.

"Listen… I know that your dad and brother are dead. But, do you want to lose your mother too?!" Sasuke shouted at me. I stared at him. "I know what it feels like to be alone… it's not a good feeling, Tenten. You have to go save your mother." I stared at the ground. "Tenten, look at me!" He shouted. My head shot up. "I lost my parents, and the murderer, my brother is still out there!" He growled at me.

"I… I don't even know who's trying to kill me!" I shouted. "I know Neji was trying to…"

"What?!" He shouted. "The Hyuga was…"

"He's a hired killer. But, when he left Konoha, he said that he'd come back for me, but he would quit his job first. Neji said that… he regretted killing others, and he didn't want to kill me." I responded. Sasuke sighed loudly and then continued.

"He lied to you once… how do you know he isn't lying again?"

"Sasuke, the voice. It didn't sound like Neji's!" I shouted loudly. I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want to believe it. Neji said he wouldn't murder anyone anymore… especially me… he wouldn't kill me… A tear escaped my eyes as I stood off the couch. "I'm going back."

"You're what?!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"I'm going back… I need to save my mother." I responded. He grabbed my hand.

"Let me come with you."

"No, Sasuke. The person who's holding my mother captive… said for me to go in alone." I responded. I smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay. Can I keep your clothes for a bit longer?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Clothes are not as important as your life, Tenten." Sasuke responded. I grinned at him.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I responded. "I guess I could call you if I need help." He raised an eyebrow.

"I chucked your phone out the window. I'm not sure exactly how you'll call me…" He smirked.

"House phone, idiot." I grinned.

"Don't get killed…" Sasuke grabbed my wrist. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You're a really good friend, Sasuke. Thank you." I ran out the door.

**-Home-**

I reached the house and was soaked once more. The rain had picked up again. I squeezed my long hair of it's wetness, and then started to turn the door knob. I let out a large breath and opened the door. It was dark… and silent. Thunder and lightening boomed behind me.

"Come in." A voice responded. I looked around and walked in. "Shut the door." The voice responded. I did as I was told and shut the door.

"I'm here… now show me my mom, now!" I shouted. The lights flickered on. And in the middle of the floor was my mom. She was bruised and covered with blood. "You… said you wouldn't kill her!" I shouted.

"She's not dead. She's unconscious. Now you, Tenten turn around and face the door." I did as I was told. "Put your hands behind your head." I did so as I was told and then I felt something move behind me. Considering that I've taken martial arts class before, I was prepared for this person. All of a sudden, something wrapped around my wrists. I turned around to kick when someone grabbed my foot.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I shouted. The person dropped my foot and walked out from the shadows. The person looked a lot like Neji.. But… he wasn't. He had long hair like Neji, the same eyes as Neji… but he was older.

"Ah. Neji did not tell you about me?" He asked.

"You must be… Hiashi-sama…" I responded slowly. He scoffed at me.

"You're pretty slow." He dropped my foot and I fell. I tried to move my arms, but couldn't because well, I was tied therefore I was pretty defenseless. He kneeled on one foot in front of me. "You're Tenten, right?"

"Uhm. Yeah!" I shouted at him. "And you're the boss of the hired killers right?" He nodded.

"You do know that Neji-san fell in love with you…"

"Yeah. He told me!" I shouted at Hiashi. "And you know what, I love him back!" Hiashi's eyebrows raised.

"Aw… then you must be a cute couple." He scoffed at me.

"Hm. Since Neji failed to kill me, and you, Hiashi-sama had to come down here yourself to rid of me… well, I must be pretty important, hm?" Hiashi smirked.

"Of course." He responded.

"Well, tell me! Why do I have to die?!" I shouted.

"I didn't tell Neji, nor will I tell you." Hiashi responded. I smirked.

"Well, I am about to die, right? So, you might as well tell me…"

"…" Hiashi growled at me. "So you know you're gonna die?!" I shrugged and gulped.

_I'm not afraid… _I shut my eyes and sighed. "So, why do you want me dead, anyways? I don't believe ever being associated with you, anyways…"

"Your father, Toshi, was always after my men." He responded. "He took and killed many. And he also scared away some of my best killers… All that was left was Neji."

"Well, you must hate a lot of people, if you're the boss of a gang of hired killers." I told him. His eyes angered.

"Shut up." He responded.

"Oh yeah! You're suppose to finish telling me why you want to kill me. And yeah, you already got your revenge. You had Neji kill my father… and he killed my brother too! So why would you want to kill me?!"

"I've had incidents… many of my hired killers would fall in love with their targets. And then there, your father would find them and kill them. Cause my hired killers would just so happen to fall in love with your father's workers."

"Well, it's not my father's fault that they fell in love with their target! And let me guess, the targets didn't fall in love with the hired killers. And these… so called targets were suppose to be killed to single out my dad…"

"I regret calling you stupid, girl…" Hiashi smirked. "Most workers were killed, until yes… your dad was finally singled out. But, I still had one killer left… Neji Hyuga, my nephew." I growled.

"You're telling me things I already know! I want to know why I'm being targeted!!" I shouted. "You keep changing the topic! You're avoiding it, coward!" He sighed.

"I've researched everything about your father. And I found out that he had a daughter as well. I couldn't care less about your mother. But you… were in the way."

"How?!" I shouted.

"You wanted to kill the one that killed your father, right? Well, I couldn't let you get in. You could not go and revenge your father. Before you know it, you'll become just like him. You will start to hunt down other hired killer groups. And well, I wasn't about to let that happen. So I sent Neji after you. And what do you know… he fell in love with you. But, there's a twist. The target; you, fell in love with your killer." Hiashi smirked.

"So you were trying to kill me… just because you predicted that I'd become like my father?! Well, I wasn't!" I shouted. "That's such a bad reason to take away someone's life!"

"Not really. Some of my hired killers went to kill other people that I just didn't like. Or, just because I felt as if that person was not living it's full potential… just get rid of the person."

"Hiashi-sama! You're disgusting!" I shouted at him.

"Why thank you, Tenten. I haven't received a compliment for a long time." Hiashi smirked. He pulled out a knife. He held it to my neck. "How do you feel about dying right now… at this very moment?" I growled at him and tried to pull away, but he held the knife closer to my neck. He drew it and cut it along my face. Blood dripped down and landed on Sasuke's white shorts. I smeared and soaked into the wet pants as the dot of blood traveled along the seams of the pants leaving a large patch of redness. I shut my eyes. I stood and quickly kicked the knife out of Hiashi's hands. "Why you little-"

"Save it!" I shouted and kicked his stomach. He flew backwards and hit his back against the wall. I ran to the knife and slid it along the ropes tying my wrists together. I touched my cheek as the blood kept dripping. Hiashi took out another knife and threw it. I couldn't dodge it fast enough. It cut along my other cheek right below my eye. I opened my eye and before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall by knives. I struggled to break free. Hiashi pulled out a long knife.

"You're finished. Neji probably found out by now. But… He won't make it in time…" Hiashi trailed the knife along my face, adding an extra cut along my face. I shut my eyes.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji's voice. He broke down the door. "Hiashi-sama…"

"Neji!" I shouted his name. Neji saw the blood on my face and growled.

"Ah. Neji… You're too late…." Hiashi growled. The knife traveled towards my body.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji shout.

_**SPLURT… **_

My eyes widened as a tear escaped.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Another cliffhanger! BWAHAHA. The story is coming to an end! OH NO! Please review! I love this story! No flaming. I'll update as soon as possible. I'll be going to Baltimore for a Kung fu competition soon. So if I don't update at all, please don't be upset with me!! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's this?" Hiashi growled.

**-No POV-**

"Hn…" Neji let out a moan as Tenten opened her eyes. They widened as tears traveled down her face like waterfalls. She screamed.

"Neji! Oh my god… Neji!" Tenten screamed as she tried to struggle and get free. Hiashi had driven the sword through Neji. Right threw him like it was nothing. Tenten could see the other end of the knife sticking out of him, barely touching my shirt.

"Neji… I wasn't expecting you to do that…" Hiashi's brows furrowed. Neji smirked.

"I told you already… I won't let Tenten die…" Neji held the knife where it was and kicked Hiashi backwards sending him backwards. Hiashi luckily landed on his feet. Neji dropped onto all four and panted heavily.

"Neji! Are you alright?! Neji!" Tenten struggled to get free. He slowly stood and turned to her. "Oh Neji…" He pulled out the knives as they clattered to the ground. Tenten held Neji up, throwing one of his arms around her shoulder. "Neji…" He looked up at her. "You… took the blow for me. I'm so… so sorry…" She cried. He shook his head.

"I deserved this, Tenten. Imagine… this is how the loved ones feel when I kill my targets…" Neji smirked but coughed out more blood. It trickled down his lips.

"No…" Tenten shook her head. "Don't die. Don't die!" He shut his eyes.

"I won't." He responded. "Hopefully not…" He brought his hands and clasped the knife tightly.

"Neji, what are you-" He pulled it out as he let out a quiet moan. He dropped the knife and clutched onto his stomach. Tenten looked down at the knife. It was covered with blood.. From handle, to the tip of the blade. Tenten slowly put Neji down and leaned him against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I… I love you." Tenten kissed his forehead. He had his eyes shut and let out a small scoff.

"Don't apologize… Tenten… and… I love you too…" She turned and growled at Hiashi.

"Why would you do that?!" Tenten shouted at him. "You'd stab your own nephew!" Hiashi shrugged.

"He got in the way…" She looked at her mother who still laid motionless on the ground. She blinked and tried to hold back the tears but they ran fast down her face. They liquefied the dried blood and it looked like she was crying blood. Hiashi smirked.

"Look what you've caused. You should've just died." Hiashi growled at her. "Your mother is suffering, and Neji is too. They might actually die. And it will be all your fault." Tenten looked down.

"I know…" She responded slowly and looked up at him.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Fine. Then let's finish this." Hiashi ran at me with another knife. Exactly how many does he keep in that pocket of his?! I dodged quickly.

_What can I do?! _He lunged at me again, but I quickly jumped out of the way. He put the knife back in his pocket and lunged towards me once more. He hit my shoulder with his palm. I slowly backed away and fell backwards and clutched my shoulder. _Augh… I can't… my chakra… dammit! I left… all my weapons at Sasuke's house! I have nothing… but… mere taijutsu! But… I can't even use that… I don't know why! _I tried to move again, but his knife stabbed me in the shoulders. I pulled it out and threw it back at him. He moved his head to the side as the knife flew by and planted itself in the wall. Hiashi looked back.

"Your aim is impeccable… and your strength is impeccable as well…" Hiashi put his hand under his chin. "I have a deal for you… Tenten." I backed away.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Become my hired killer, and I shall spare your life, your mother's life, and Neji's life." He looked at me intensely. I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. I had to make a choice. Sacrifice my life and sell it to the acts of killing, or… get myself killed, and everyone else.

"Hiashi-sama… You're on. I'll become your hired-"

"Don't do it, Tenten!" I turned to see Neji struggling to sit up. "Don't' become a hired killer… it'll be worse… than dying, Tenten. Don't become a hired killer…" Neji stared intently into my eyes. I fell to my knees.

"But, Neji… if I don't… you and… my mom will die…" I grabbed my head. "And it'll be my fault. It'll be all my fault. All my fault… Neji… my fault." I kept repeating it. Neji stood and grabbed his stomach. He swaggered over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Tenten… don't become a hired killer!" He shouted at me. "You saw what happened to me! Listen, do you really want to become a hired killer?!" I bit my lip.

"No…" I muttered.

"What?!" Neji shouted at me.

"No!" I shouted louder.

"You'll regret that… Neji… and you, Tenten!" Hiashi threw knives.

"Get down!" Neji shouted and pushed me over.

"No! Neji!" I screamed. As he stood and took the blows. He fell backwards as I crawled to him. "Neji! Neji!" I shouted his name over and over. _I'm such a weakling! I can't… do anything! I can't do anything at ALL! Everyone keeps on getting hurt because of me! _I glared at Hiashi. I laid Neji down on the ground. I reached in my pocket for my phone but… oh right. Sasuke CHUCKED it out the window… I bit my lip. I looked around for the phone and it was on the table right behind Neji. I slowly scooted backwards and grabbed the phone quietly. Hiashi was busy pulling out the knife from the wall. I quickly speed dialed.

"Tenten! What's going on?" Sasuke called.

"G-Get help. Police, Anbu, Tsunade-sama, Ambulance…" I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you!" He shouted into the phone. I bit my lip.

"Just… Get help." I spoke a little louder. Hiashi turned. "NEJI AND MY MOM ARE HURT! GET HELP, SASUKE!" I shouted into the phone quickly before the knife zoomed past my face and cracked the phone. Hiashi walked towards me as I started to back away. He grabbed my neck.

"I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance to live. Are you wanting to die that badly?" I tried to pull his hand away, but he was too strong. He held a knife and shoved it into my stomach and pulled it out... I screamed and coughed up blood. "Die already, Tenten. You're in my way. I won't have you interfere anymore…"

"I… I never did!" I shouted. "You just assumed that I would try to hunt you down and ruin your friggn' business, dammit!" I cursed. He squeezed tighter around my neck. I coughed. _Sasuke! Where are you… _I coughed again and again, demanding air, but receiving nothing. Tears traveled down my face.

"Die already. Unless… you decide to become a hired killer… ah. And don't forget… once I kill you, I'll kill your mother, and then maybe I'll take Neji back and torture him a bit… then once he's ready… send him after you once more." I started kicking, tears blurring my eyesight. All of a sudden, I blacked out. I'm not sure if I fainted… or… if I was really gone…

**-Hiashi's POV-**

I quickly threw her over my shoulders and grabbed Neji. I threw him over my shoulders as well. I broke a window and ran. I didn't even notice but… Neji's Konoha headband dropped and was hanging on the window. _That's good. He better forget about ever coming to Konoha. He's going to stay as my hired killer… _I left Konoha, and retreated back to my place. _No bodies shall be found. Except that woman… Tenten's mom… But, she's good as dead. _He continued running through the dark forest.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Tsunade-sama!" I ran into her office.

"Hi." She responded.

"Quickly. Come to Tenten's house! She was under attack, and her mother!" Tsunade stood. "She's hurt! Over the phone… she said she needed an ambulance!" Tsunade quickly called for Asuma, and Kurenai. They poofed into the room. "Go to Tenten's house. Bring Tenten and her mother's bodies to the hospital."

"Yes." The two responded.

"What about me, Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"You, Sasuke… should go with them." I nodded and left.

"Sasuke-kun. What exactly happened over the phone?" Kurenai asked me.

"Tenten was at my house… and someone called. It was her mother… she asked Tenten to come home. And at the split moment, she shouted 'Don't come home' and then we heard a scream."

"That's it?" Asuma asked. I shook my head.

"I thought whoever was trying to find her, would try to locate her through the cell phone. So I quickly chucked it out the window. But, it was too late. They located her, and called my house number. Then, there was this voice… and it threatened that if Tenten didn't get home in 10 minutes alone, she'd lose her mother's life…"

"So… then Tenten-san is being targeted…" Asuma said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Neji Hyuga is a hired killer. And well, he was after her, but didn't kill her because he fell in love with her. But he left the village earlier this night. So now, I don't know who's after her…" I rubbed my head.

"Anything else?" Kurenai asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She called later on… She was whispering at first, and I couldn't really understand what she was saying… She was listing things though… And well, she then screamed 'Neji and my mom are hurt! Get help, Sasuke!'. So apparently Neji was there. But, if he got hurt, then he must of not been the one to attack, right?" I asked. Asuma and Kurenai nodded.

"We're here…" I looked at the house. The door was knocked down, and windows were broken… I quickly ran into the house.

"Tenten! Neji!" Asuma walked in, and Kurenai quickly ran towards Tenten's mom.

"Oh my god… she's all beat up and cut!" Kurenai quickly picked up Tenten's mom. I stared and looked around. "I'm gonna take her to Tsunade first. Asuma, Sasuke, keep looking…" She took off.

"Alright. Let's find Neji-san and Tenten-san…" Asuma looked around. "God… this place got trashed. There's blood all over the place…" I looked around.

_Dammit, Tenten! _I cursed. I walked around the room. There was blood everywhere.. Every single step. You had to make sure that you didn't step on a piece of glass, or a knife, or a pile of blood. I walked around and then walked towards the broken window. I picked up the headband. "Asuma-sensei… This is Neji's headband…" I showed it to him.

"…" Asuma walked over. "This must be… Neji's?" I nodded.

"It's his alright." I responded. Asuma nodded. "Then perhaps… the person who hurt Tenten's mother… got away with Neji… and Tenten…"

"… Is it possible?" I asked. Asuma nodded.

"I guess." Asuma responded. "Anyways, we can't technically do anything…" I growled.

"So… they're gone just like that?!" I shouted. Asuma scratched his head.

"Let's report this to Tsunade…" Asuma and I left.

_D-Dammit. I didn't make it in time… _

**-Tenten's POV… Hiashi's mansion/head quarters-**

_Damn… am I dead? Or… _I blinked and opened my eyes. I grabbed at my stomach, but… nothing. I felt nothing at all. I lifted my shirt, to see that I had stitches. And I touched my face… I had band aids covering them… _Wh-Where the hell am I?! _I looked around. I was in a room… a really tiny room. I was sitting on the bed. It was like a mini hotel room. I stood and tried to walk when I was restrained by a chain. Whaddya know… I was chained to a bed. I tried to pull my wrist out of the cuff, but… well, it didn't work. I laid back down on my bed _Where the hell am I? _"OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I shouted loudly. I didn't hear a response… "SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE I AM!!" I shouted again.

"Sh-Shut up…" I heard Neji's voice.

"Neji? Neji! Where are you?" I stood from the bed and looked around.

"I'm right next to you." Neji responded. I looked and Neji held up his arm. He was chained to the bed too. Tears streamed down my face as I smiled.

"You're alright!" I hugged him tightly, then pulled away.

"Yeah." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I was smiling for two reasons. One, I wasn't alone, because Neji was here with me. Two, He wasn't dead and he was all stitched up. "Tenten… I'm glad you didn't die…" He said quietly. "Tenten, I missed your smile." He touched my cheeks. I blushed.

"I'm glad you didn't die either. Anyways, do you know where we are?" I sat up and looked around. Neji groaned and nodded.

"Hiashi-sama's place…" Neji muttered.

"Shouldn't we try to escape?!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"It's impossible. He's got security camera's everywhere…" Neji scratched his head.

"Why would he need them all over the place… if you're the only hired killer?" Neji rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know…" Neji responded.

"But, we're all stitched up. You think Hiashi-sama did it?" Neji shook his head.

"He wouldn't care less." Neji shut his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "One of the maids probably did it." I nodded and then touched Neji's stomach. His eyes shot open and stared at me.

"Are you in pain?" He shook his head and sat up.

"What about you?" I shook my head in return.

"I feel alright…" I responded. "But… what… about my mom?" I looked at him. He looked away.

"I'm not sure." Neji looked at the door. "If only we could get out of this room, I know an exit we could take."

"Why did he take us here?" I asked.

"What other reason, Tenten…" Neji rolled his eyes. I frowned.

"Uhm. To make me a hired killer… and to-"

"Punish me, Tenten. He's going to punish me." Neji responded and rubbed his eye. "He usually does that if we fail missions. And I failed big time… I broke a rule, and caused Hiashi-sama himself to come down and try to kill you…" I scratched my head.

"But… wait. Why do you call him Hiashi-sama? If he's your uncle.. Wouldn't you call him… Uncle Hiashi?" He shook his head quickly.

"Never." Neji responded. "Never call him that… You might say Uncle, and then you're dead." I gulped. I looked at my clothes.

"H-Hey… I'm… not in Sasuke's clothes anymore…" I was wearing a white tank top and black shorts. Neji's eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Why the hell were you wearing the Uchiha's clothing?!" I smirked.

"Jealous?" He growled.

"Not funny, Tenten!" I nodded.

"It was raining, right? And so, I was too tired to go home. So I stayed at my **friend **Sasuke's house. We didn't do anything, if that's what you're worrying about." Neji looked away.

"You're a big girl…" Neji responded. "I know you wouldn't do anything." I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess. But, now's not the time to be jealous! I've just been abducted! I need to get out of here! I need to get back to Konoha!" I screamed.

"Shh." Neji responded.

"He's gonna kill me!!" I shouted. Neji shook his head.

"No. He's not." Neji responded. "He'll do something much worse… as a punishment." My eyes widened.

"L-Like?" I asked nervously.

"He's going to…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hm… I wonder what Tenten's punishment will be… Guess! Please review, no flames! Hopefully I'll be able to update ONE LAST TIME before I go to Baltimore. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"He's going to-" Neji never finished what he was gonna say. Cause the door opened, and there stood Hiashi.

"Good morning." He started. I growled.

"Bastard. What did you do to my mom?!" I shouted at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"For sure she's dead. But, I didn't kill her…" Hiashi responded. "She was unconscious for a while. So she must be dead by now…" He grinned. I shut my eyes as tears escaped.

"Y-You…" _I lost everyone… Dai… Daddy… Mommy… _All of a sudden, I felt someone embrace me, and it was none other than Neji. I cried. Hiashi stood there, emotionless. Neji glared at him.

"Get out…" Neji said lowly, and angrily.

"I'll be back…" Hiashi growled. He left and slammed the door shut.

"My mom…" I cried. "She's gone… She's… dead… I lost my brother, father, and now my mother. Neji… I'm all alone!" I cried. Neji shook his head and put a hand against my head.

"You're not alone, Tenten… I'm here. And well, I've been alone all my life…" Neji said truthfully. I stopped crying and looked up at him. "I lost my father… my mother… and well, I didn't have any siblings. So, I was pretty much alone all this time. Since I was 5... I got put into this torture and was taken in by my uncle."

"I'm sorry…" I hugged him again. "It was stupid for me to cry then, Neji… I'm sorry… You should be crying in my place" I heard him smirk.

"I don't cry, Tenten… you know that." He responded and kissed my forehead. I laughed softly.

"Will you come back to Konoha with me?" I asked. He looked around and shrugged.

"I'm not sure… Hiashi will be able to track me anywhere I go…" Neji responded. I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked. Neji pointed to his wrist. There was a long red scar. "What happened?!" I touched it.

"A Tracking Chip was put in, so that Hiashi could track me. He put one in all of his hired killers."

"So then he could still track the ones that retired, right?" I asked. Neji shook his head. "Why not?" I asked.

"When the hired killers left this place, they either cut it out, or have it malfunction in their arms." I covered my mouth. Neji smirked. "Gross, huh…" I nodded quickly.

"So you have one too?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's your punishment." Neji responded.

"Huh?" Neji pointed to his wrist where the scar was, then he pointed at me. My eyes widened.

"He's going to input a chip into MY wrist?!" I shouted. He nodded. "Well, that's not really a punishment…" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It might be a different one, Tenten." Neji responded. "I got this chip 5-7 years ago… he might have a newer more high tech version…"

"… Oh…" I responded. "What could it do?" Neji scratched his head.

"It might be able to control you easily on top of tracking you down. I'm not sure." Neji responded. "Or send a shock to your body if you're doing something wrong…"

"I don't' want to kill anyone though!" I shouted.

"You won't have a choice." Hiashi walked in. He had the tracking chip in his hand. It wasn't too big, like… about the size of two thumb nails put together. "Like Neji said… this will be able to track you, and send a shock to your body. You will have to obey, Tenten." I growled and tried to stand, but the chains held me down.

_I won't kill anyone! _Hiashi walked closer to me.

"Don't worry. I won't need to do any surgery. If I put this on your wrist, it'll automatically seep into your skin." I tried to back away.

"S-Stop!" I shouted, my arms and legs flailing.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji shouted. "Don't do it!" Hiashi smirked and grabbed my wrist.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed and kicked violently at Hiashi. Neji pulled me behind him and kicked Hiashi in the stomach it sent the chip flying out of his hands.

"Don't touch her, Hiashi-sama!" Neji shouted angrily. Hiashi stood and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Why, Neji-san. I don't remember when the last time you had such a fit…" Hiashi smirked. "Oh yes. I do now. When your dear mother was killed before your very eyes." All of a sudden, I felt Neji's arms go limp.

"Neji!" He leaned backwards and growled.

"Sh-Shut up!" He shouted. "It's all your fault!" Neji bit his lip. I grabbed his hand.

"Neji…" I glared at Hiashi. "You're making everyone's life miserable! You killed my mom, and you killed his mom! What's wrong with you?" Hiashi picked up the tracking chip and walked towards me again. "Get away!" Neji held me behind him again. Hiashi backed away.

"Hm…" Hiashi whistled quickly as two people in black walked in. "I've got two new hired killers…" He smirked. "Get Neji, now!" The two hired killers grabbed Neji and held his arms behind him. Neji struggled to break free.

"Hiashi-sama… don't do this! Don't do this to her!" Neji shouted. I tried to back away as far as I could. I tried to run as well, but I was chained to the bed.

"Stop! Please!" I begged. I didn't want to be controlled. I didn't want to become Hiashi's hired killer. "Get that thing the hell away from me." I kicked his hand as he grabbed my foot. And then it happened. Hiashi jammed the chip into my wrist. I screamed loudly in pain as Hiashi snapped and the hired killers let go of Neji.

"Dammit!" Neji cursed and kicked one of the hired killers. Neji then felt a knife coming his way which he quickly dodged and snapped his fist backwards and whacked the other hired killer in the face. Neji quickly ran towards me. "Tenten. Are you alright?! Hiashi-sama. God dammit!" He cursed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"So she wouldn't run away. If I can't kill her, then, she might as well be of some use to me, isn't that right… Neji-kun… She'll be your partner from now on. I want you to go kill someone as soon as possible."

"I'm not killing anybody…" Neji growled. "Nor is she."

"We'll see about that." Hiashi growled and snapped his fingers. I sat up immediately and grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell… Hiashi… you fuc-" I started to curse. But Hiashi quickly moved his fingers, in which I was pushed onto my back. "I'm being… controlled… D-Dammit!" I cursed. Hiashi smirked.

"She has no choice." Hiashi smirked. "She'll do everything I ask of." Neji growled. "You two will go to Konoha, and killed Tsunade-sama. You will do it." I growled and held my arm. "Tonight… Tsunade must die. Remember, if you don't follow my instructions, Neji-san… I might just have Tenten kill you and maybe herself…" Hiashi left the room. The chains then finally opened as Neji grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you…" Neji held me. I shook my head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I responded. I stood and walked to the window and opened it. "Neji… Hiashi's controlling me… come on. I'm going now…" Neji nodded and grabbed my wrist and we jumped out the window and left for Konoha to kill Tsunade.

**-Konoha-**

"WHAT?!" Temari shouted. "You gotta be joking, Uchiha!" She shouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Tenten's missing.. And Neji's missing…" Sasuke responded. "I found Neji's headband though…" He took it out from his pocket. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Who would ever take Neji and Tenten?" Shikamaru asked. Temari shrugged, along with Sasuke.

"Who ever it was… the person wanted Tenten dead." Sasuke answered. Shikamaru nodded.

"That sounds reasonable." Although, I never told Shikamaru that Neji was a hired killer, he somehow figured it out, and eventually Sasuke and Temari told him.

"Neji didn't finish the mission… which was to kill Tenten…" Sasuke said quietly.

"So maybe someone else came to finish it?" Temari asked.

"Maybe it was Neji. He left remember? And then he came back?" Shikamaru responded. Sasuke shook his head.

"He wouldn't' have tried to kill Tenten again. He loves her too much. And besides, it was Neji's blood all over his own headband…"

"So maybe Tenten tried to kill him." Shikamaru answered. Sasuke shook his head again.

"Tenten wouldn't kill anyone." Temari answered.

"True." Sasuke replied. "Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai sensei and I found Tenten's blood on a knife, and Neji's blood on a knife… but, the handles of the knives didn't show the same DNA/ fingerprints that Tenten have… nor the same prints as Neji. So it had to be someone else's, right?" Shikamaru and Temari nodded.

"Then who was it?" Temari asked. Shikamaru replied:

"We obviously don't know." Shikamaru scratched his head. Temari sighed.

**-Main Gates-**

"We're here." I spoke quietly. Neji nodded. I blinked back a tear. "I can't do it.. I can't! I can't!" I responded and grabbed my head. Neji bent next to me.

"I'm not gonna do it. Let me go ahead. I'll go to Tsunade… alright? She can get the chip out. Act like you're preparing to kill her. I hope Hiashi-sama will think that I'm going ahead." I nodded. "I'm going now, Tenten. Stay near the temple…" I nodded again. He kissed my cheek and started off when-

"Wait!" I called to him. "Your head band. Where is it?" I touched his forehead, and it only had the bandages. He growled. "Neji…"

"I'm not sure." He looked at me as I pointed to mine. "It doesn't matter. Let's go." He soon started off.

**-Temple-**

"Tsunade!" Neji ran in. She quickly stood.

"Neji Hyuga. You're back. What happened? Is Tenten with you? Who kidnapped you?" Neji shook his head.

"I'll explain later!" Neji responded. "Quickly. Tenten has a tracking chip in her wrist! I need you to get it out immediately!" Tsunade scratched her head.

"I don't understand what's going on." Neji growled.

_I hoped to avoid this! _"Tsunade-sama. I'm not who you think I am. I'm a hired killer." Her mouth widened as she reached for the phone. "No wait. I'm not here to kill you. Well, I am. But I'm not going to! I was sent here at the beginning of the school year to kill Tenten. But as I soon got to know her, I couldn't! So Hiashi-sama, he came here himself and tried to kill Tenten! Seeing her skills, he decided to take her back to his head quarters, and he took me with him. He wants to use Tenten to kill you. I have a tracking chip too, but it's an old model. Tenten has a new one, in which Hiashi-sama can control her!" Tsunade nodded.

"You're in big trouble for lying to me!" She growled. "Where is she?"

"…" "Where is Tenten?" Neji looked out the window and saw me coming. Neji flagged me and I jumped into the building. I bowed in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama…" She told me to stand.

"Quickly. Come. Before it's too late. Before I die." Tsunade growled and brought me into a room.

"_**What the hell?! What is Tenten doing…" Hiashi growled. "Attack Tsunade now."**_

I screamed. Tsunade strapped me down.

"What's wrong?!" She asked.

"Hiashi… He's trying to make me kill you!" Neji heard me scream and ran into the room.

"Get the chip out now!" Neji ordered. "Tsunade-sama… Tenten's going to kill you if you can't get it out!" Tsunade looked at Neji and nodded. My body was moving on it's on. It struggled as my hands reached for the knife in my pocket. Neji quickly grabbed my wrist and held it out to Tsunade. She ran and took a bowl of water.

"Was this just placed in toady?" Neji nodded. I screamed again. "Then just putting it in water should malfunction the chip…"

"But, would it send a shock through her body?!" Neji shouted. Tsunade paused and looked at him.

"It might…"

"So there's a 50 chance she might live… and a 50 she might die, Tsunade-sama!" Neji shouted at her. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. There is." She glared at him. "Would you chance it?" Neji bit his lip. I growled again and started to reach for the knife. Neji grabbed my wrist again, and held it tight.

"Tenten…" He brought my hand over the bowl of water. Neji looked into the water and saw it move, the ripples traveling and then dispersing and traveling around the bowl.

"Neji. What are you doing to do…" Tsunade looked at him.

_So it's my call… Whether Tenten lives… or dies… Would she have the same percentage of living, if we decided to cut the chip out instead? _Neji shook his head. _I have to chance this… Please don't die, Tenten. Please… don't die… _His hand started to shake… and then suddenly, He loosened the tightness of my wrist. _I can't do it… _

"Neji!" Tsunade shouted as I got hold of the knife with my other hand.

_Dammit! _Neji cursed. _Please live… Tenten! _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What's Neji's choice?! That will have to be a surprise. Please review! No flames. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)**

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I was really busy!! I hope it wasn't rushed... x(**

**I won't be able to update anytime soon. Maybe on Tuesday, because well, I'll be in Baltimore for a kung fu tournament. Wish me luck! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**-No POV-**

Tenten screamed in pain as the liquid dripped down her arm. Neji poured it all over the wrist as there was a slight lightening shock at her wrist.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted as he grabbed her. "Tsunade!" He turned around. Tsunade walked over and felt her pulse. "Is she alright? Tsunade… talk to me." Tsunade nodded.

"She's alright… She's unconscious now. But, it seems as though the chip is dead though…" Tsunade ran over her wrist and nodded. "Yes… she should be waking soon." Neji sighed in relief and stroked Tenten's cheek.

**-With Hiashi- **

"What's this…" Hiashi growled and slammed the table. The two hired killers walked into the room.

"Yes… Hiashi-sama…"

"They've gotten rid of Tenten's chip!" He shouted. They looked at each other.

"How is that.. possible?!" The female hired killer stared at Hiashi.

"They got rid of the chip I said, Hatoko!" Hiashi shouted. "You two. I want you after them."

"But.. Hiashi-dono. You just said that the chip was taken away…" The other hired killer responded.

"You two are the most stupidest bastards in the world…" Hiashi groaned. "Shio, Neji has the chip still! And he's going to be with Tenten all the time! So find him, and you'll find her! I want you to take them back here!" They nodded. "They are in Konoha once again." He threw them a tracker.

"What's this?" The Shio, the male hired killer asked.

"It's a tracked. You'll be able to use this to find them. It's like a GPS. It will lead you to Neji. Now go. Do not fail me… " The hired killers nodded and left.

**-On the way to Konoha-**

"Shio… is it really possible to find Neji-san… and bring him back?" Hatoko asked. Shio nodded.

"Yes."

"But… he's so strong." Hatoko received a glare from Shio.

"We'll work together." Shio growled at her. "We won't fail Hiashi-dono…" Hatoko nodded. "Let's go."

**-Konoha…-**

"Ah!" Tenten screamed as sat up quickly. Neji fell off the chair and landed on his face as he quickly ran over to the bed and stood and held Tenten's hands.

"What's wrong?!" He shouted angrily.

"Where am I?" She asked. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were in danger." Neji scratched his head. She nodded. "You're in the hospital. Your chip in your arm is dead." She smiled.

"Really?!" She grinned widely.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Neji responded. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Neji! What about you?" She asked. Neji shook his head.

"No." He responded. "I still got it." She grabbed my hand.

"… Get rid of it then! Hiashi could track you, and then track me… and then we'd get captured again!" She shook my hand violently.

"Stop it, Tenten." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

"We have to get rid of it! Or else you'll be-" Neji kissed her on the lips.

"Shh…" He responded. "I hear someone." Tenten was silent as she listened.

"I don't hear anyone…" She said loudly. Neji covered her mouth with his hands.

"Let's go." He responded. Tenten stood and grabbed Neji's arm.

"I can't go out in this!!" Tenten shouted quietly as Neji raised an eyebrow at her and then blushed. Tenten was wearing a patient gown, and it was a little too tight at the thighs. Neji felt blood rush to his nose as he turned around. "See what I mean?" She walked to the closet.

"What are you-" He turned around and saw Tenten undressing. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted loudly as he pulled the gown back over her head.

"I need to find clothes…" She responded and looked innocently up at Neji. He sighed and took off his black jacket. (Made up clothing! xD) He threw it over Tenten. She looked at him.

"Just wear it alright?" Neji responded. Tenten nodded and smiled at him. "Let's go. Come on."

"Where exactly?" She asked. As she put on the jacket. It went down to her thighs just below the gown and zipped it up. Neji shrugged.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Not sure. But I feel someone's chakra, and I don't recognize it…" Neji growled. "Let's go…" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I started to cry… "What's wrong?" He dragged me down the hall.

"My mom…" Tears fled from my eyes. Neji started running again.

"I'm sorry." He responded quietly. I shook my head.

"Coming back to Konoha just reminds me of her…" I looked at the doors that we ran by. One by one, they seemed to be traveling the opposite way that we were until one door seemed as though to be stopped in time. I stopped running. Neji tried to pull me along but I froze.

"Tenten. What's up?" He asked. I pointed to the door.

"My mom…" I spoke quietly. He looked at me.

"What? I thought Hiashi-sama said that she died…" I shook my head quickly and let go of his arms and ran.

"MOM! Mom!" I shouted. I knelt down beside her and took her hand. "Oh mom…" She looked so hurt. She had bandages all over her, and she had a mask on over her mouth. (Like… if you have trouble breathing… you need that thing to cover your mouth..) I shook my head quickly. "Mom… you…" Neji walked in and knelt beside me.

"Tenten. She's… alive…" His eyes widened. I nodded.

"Do you think… she's in a comma?" I asked. Neji shook his head.

"Hopefully not…" All of a sudden, my mom's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom!" I shouted loudly and stood and looked into her eyes. "Mom. It's me, Tenten!" She looked up at me.

"T-Tenten-chan… you're alright!" She smiled and brought my face towards her. "That Hiashi-sama… he didn't hurt you did he?" I thought about it for a while and shook my head. I wouldn't want to well… bring her more pain. She sighed. "That's good… Tenten-chan… where have you been?"

"With Neji. We've been at…" I was silent. "I mean… I was knocked out. And I didn't know if you were… I mean… I'm not sure… actually me and Neji have… wait…" I ran out of excuses.

"We were at my uncle's." Neji said. She nodded and smiled.

"Mom. I'll visit you later. Rest, alright? I love you." I smiled and she nodded. I took Neji's hand and walked out. She looked at me.

"Wait a minute, young lady!" I froze.

"Yes, mom?" I looked at her.

"Why are you wearing Neji's jacket?" She asked. I looked at Neji and blushed. He blushed back at me.

"No reason mom. I was just cold." I responded and grinned. She nodded and turned around. I looked at Neji and we walked out.

"Good excuse, Tenten." _She probably NEVER bought it… _I scratched my head.

"I could have came up with a better excuse…" Neji smirked. I growled at him and punched him. "Ow…" He grabbed his arm.

"You're gross!" I shouted. "Pervert…" Neji grinned.

"I'm kidding."

"I thought Hyuga's don't do 'kiddings'…" I grinned back at him. He rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, Neji's ears perked up as he heard noises. "Get down!" He shouted and pushed me to the ground so that he was on top of me.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" I shouted and blushed. He picked me up bridal style. "NEJI!" I shouted.

"Shh…" He ran to the corner and put me down and covered my mouth. "Do not talk." I heard the window break. I covered my ears. "They're here."

"Who?" I mumbled through his fingers.

"The two new killers Hiashi-sama just hired earlier…" Neji responded. I pried Neji's hands away from my mouth. Then I broke the silence…

"More… hired killers?!" I shouted. Neji's eyes widened as he covered my mouth.

"You idiot!" He shouted.

"Sorry…" I muttered again. Neji quickly looked over. The two killers disappeared.

"Where'd… they go?" Neji looked at the hall.

"Looking for us?" Shio appeared from behind…

"Crap!" Neji shouted and kicked Shio before he could inflict any damage on me. Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Come on." He pulled me and we jumped out the broken window and landed on the streets. He dragged me as we ran towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hatoko appeared and threw a kunai at Neji. He quickly dodged as I pulled out a knife from my pocket and threw it at her. It sliced a bit of a her shirt.

"Why you little bitc-" I kicked her in the face.

"Were you gonna say something?" I smirked. Neji rolled his eyes. "Bring it…" Hatoko stood.

"Please. Hiashi-sama wants me to bring you two back to him. Please…" I backed away.

"We're not going with you." I shouted. "You can't make us! I'm staying here!" Neji grabbed at my hand.

"Let's go." He grabbed my arm I nodded. We ran when all of a sudden, A kunai came and pinned me to a tree, while one pinned Neji right next to me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. I struggled to get free as Neji tried as well.

"Got you…" Shio walked towards me. "You're Tenten, right?" I spat at him.

"And you're a bastard, right?" I smirked.

"Someone's grumpy… take a nap why don't you…" He sprayed my face. And suddenly, everything went black…

**-No POV-**

"What did you do to her?" Neji shouted.

"I made her fall asleep." Shio shrugged. Hatoko appeared. "Take Tenten."

"Yes." Hatoko responded and threw Tenten over her shoulders. "I'll leave you with Neji-san." Shio nodded. Hatoko started off.

"Get back here!" Neji shouted.

"You're mine." Shio brought the spray towards Neji. He brought up his legs and kicked Shio in the face. The spray was knocked out of his hand. Shio wiped his mouth and reached for the spray. Neji broke free and quickly reached for the spray too. Shio kicked Neji in the stomach as Neji grabbed his leg and threw him. "Jerk!"

"Ass!" Neji cursed back at him and threw a kunai at Shio. Shio jumped out of the way in time as he in return threw a kunai back at him. Neji dodged and ran towards Shio and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Get out of my way!" He shouted and ran after Hatoko and me. Shio sat up and grabbed his stomach.

"Damn him!!" Shio shouted and ran after Neji.

……………

_Shio better be able to bring back Neji! Or… Hiashi-sama will punish both of us… _Hatoko carried me through the forest over her shoulder.

_Where… am I? Who is that… _My eyes opened slowly… to see me on the shoulders of a stranger. "Who are you?" I asked. She stopped running.

"I'm Hatoko." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Oh… can you put me down?" She shook her head. _What happened before? _

_FLASHBACK…_

_A kunai came and pinned me to a tree, while one pinned Neji right next to me._

"_What the hell?!" I shouted. I struggled to get free as Neji tried as well._

"_Got you…" Shio walked towards me. "You're Tenten, right?" I spat at him._

"_And you're a bastard, right?" I smirked._

"_Someone's grumpy… take a nap why don't you…" He sprayed my face_

_FLASHBACK OVER._

_Was it her? _I thought to myself as I quickly shoved myself off her shoulders. "You…. Were you the one who knocked me out with the spray?!" I pointed. She shook her head.

"That was Shio… I'm Hatoko…" She pointed to herself.

"So you kidnapped me…" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes and no." She responded. "I didn't want to. But I'm a hired killer, and it's my job to bring you back to Hiashi." She grabbed my arm. I pulled away. "Neji won't be able to save you… Shio took care of him."

"Took.. Care of him? As in killed him?!" I shouted. Hatoko shrugged.

"Well, if Neji refused to leave with him to follow us, then maybe Shio killed him. Shio does have a bad temper…" Hatoko took out a knife. "Don't make me kill you." I smirked.

"Just try…" I growled. She ran at me as I reached into my pocket for my weapons. Oh right, Sasuke still had them… And, well, I lost Sasuke's clothes now that I remember. I turned around and ran towards Konoha as I felt the knife cut Neji's jacket. I turned around and grabbed my shoulder and I met with two kunais pinning the jacket and me to a tree. "Dammit!" I cursed. She walked up to me.

"Hiashi-sama said for me to bring you back… well, I'll have to injure you if I have to…" She brought a knife to my leg. "You will not run away anymore." I shut my eyes. I didn't feel anything, and I didn't hear any blood splurt.

"God, Tenten. How'd you end up in this fix…" I opened my eyes.

_No way… _I thought. He kicked Hatoko off the tree and threw the knife so that it plunged into the bark of the tree which was right above my head. "Sasuke?!" He turned around and smirked at me.

"Yo."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay! I updated! I thought I'd update on Tuesday, but, I was able to get internet access at my cousin's house! xD so now here it is! I hope it's not too short… but enjoy. I thought it was going to end, but, not yet! Hiashi is still determined to get Tenten and Neji back!!**

**Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" I asked. He pulled the kunai's loose and I took off the jacket. Sasuke stared at me and blushed.

"P-Put on some clothes…" He threw clothes at me. My clothes to be exact. My pink Chinese top, my black Capri's, and my WEAPONS! I started to take off the night gown when Sasuke covered my face with his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't take off your clothes while I'm HERE!" Sasuke shouted. I blushed.

"Sorry." I responded and jumped behind the tree. Sasuke stood in front of it leaning against it with his eyes shut. "So, What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked.

"I was saving your ass." Sasuke scratched his head. I came out and held the nurse's gown and Neji's jacket. "If I wasn't here, you'd be dead." I patted his shoulders.

"Thank you. But how'd you know it was me?"

"It wasn't that hard…" He responded. "You have to answer some questions… What happened to you that night?" I started to answer when Hatoko jumped and landed in front of us.

"Hiashi-dono tried to kill her, but decided to capture her instead… and he also decided to capture Neji as well." Hatoko shrugged. "Beats me… I don't know why he'd capture her…" Hatoko held out a kunai. "Anyways… it was my job to take you back, Tenten-san… and Shio is the one to bring back Neji… Uchiha-kun… please don't get in the way…" Sasuke smirked.

"So… you want me to leave Tenten here?" Hatoko nodded. Sasuke smirked. "I don't believe I can…"

"What?" Hatoko asked.

"If Neji's not here to protect Tenten… then I will." Sasuke glared at Hatoko.

"Why you-" Hatoko lunged at Sasuke. He got ready to block… but, she couldn't move.

"What…" I started. Then it hit me. "Sh-Shikamaru!" I shouted. He walked out from the clearing.

"My, Sasuke… were you intending to fight? Or talk the whole time…" Shikamaru smirked and scratched his head. Hatoko did it also.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Saving your butt…" Shikamaru responded. "Troublesome…"

"A… Nara…" Hatoko responded slowly. "Uchiha-san… Nara-san… did you both come here… sensing that Tenten-san in danger? Did you come here to protect her?" Hatoko asked quietly. They both nodded.

"Yes." They responded at the same time.

"…" Hatoko "Why…"

"She's my friend." Shikamaru responded.

"I won't let her get hurt anymore." Sasuke added in. Hatoko growled as Shikamaru tried to keep hold onto his shadow jutsu. Hatoko smirked.

"Well then… I'll just have to kill you two, right? Then… heh… nothing will stand in my way! I'll finish this mission!" She shouted as suddenly Shikamaru let go. She stared at all three of us…

"Die!" She shouted as she sent out hundreds of weapons.

_How'd she… learn that? _I thought as I felt weapons slice through my clothing. I looked up. Hatoko was smirking. I looked at Sasuke. He was hurt… and so was Shikamaru.

"Hm… I thought you said that you wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore, Uchiha-san…" Hatoko smirked.

"Sasuke… Shikamaru…" I grabbed Sasuke's arm. He looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. "Shikamaru…" Shikamaru nodded.

"Fine. Take-" Hatoko's lips met to someone's foot as she was sent flying into a tree.

"Back off…" Neji said calmly. He turned to me.

"… Neji!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He embraced me back.

"You're hurt…" He touched my cheek affectionately. I looked away.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru tried to protect me…" I smiled. He wiped the blood off my cheek.

"Finally…" Shio caught up panting. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood in front of him. "Get out of the way!" He shouted. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"No." They answered and at the same time, they punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. (Haha… xD) I stared at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"-sigh-" I responded. Neji smirked and looked back at Hatoko. She wiped her face leaning against the tree.

_D-Dammit! Shio… _She growled. She stood. _I can't take the Uchiha, Nara, Neji, and Tenten… _

"Shikamaru… Sasuke…" Neji said slowly. They looked at him. "Take Shio to Tsunade. Get as much information out of him, alright?" They picked Shio up and nodded, leaving immediately. "Hm. Hatoko. That leaves you to me and Tenten." He smirked. Hatoko stood but then fell back. "Done, already? Just a couple of kicks and you're done? You're not fit to be a hired killer if you can't put up a fight…" I tugged at his arm.

"Just… tell her to bring us to Hiashi…" I whispered into his ears. He held my waist close.

"It won't work that way." Neji whispered quietly. He threw a kunai as it zoomed and nearly hit Hatoko in the face. "Heh. Where do you think you're going…" Neji let go of me and walked to Hatoko. He pulled her up. "Bring me back to Hiashi-sama's place now." Hatoko shook her head. "Bring me there now, and I'll spare you."

_N-Neji… _I walked over to him. "Neji…" He looked at me and put Hatoko down immediately.

"…" He looked away. "S-Sorry.." I tied Hatoko's hands together immediately.

"Lead us to Hiashi." She stood. "I won't let you run away."

"Tenten. I don't want you to go…" Neji growled at me. I shook my head.

"I have a plan, Neji." I grinned at him. "Don't worry about me. Go back and do what you can to wriggle everything out of Shio. I'll be fine! I promise… We'll get Hiashi this time!" Neji kissed me on the lips.

"Tenten… Come back to me…" He responded. I nodded. I grabbed Hatoko's arm.

"Come on." I pulled her along. Once I was out of Neji's sight, I untied Hatoko.

"What… are you doing?!" She shouted.

"I'm giving you what you want. But, in return, I get what I want…" I glared at her. "You better not run off. I could kill you. And besides, you don't have your weapons anymore. I do." I pulled out a long strap of weapons.

"What do you want…" She asked.

"We're gonna make a deal." I started. "Listen up…"

…**.**

"Where… the hell am I…" Shio woke up to find himself tied to a chair, and in front of him, stood four people. Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, the hokage, and Neji Hyuga. "What the hell is this…"

"Do you work for Hiashi Hyuga?" Tsunade asked. He looked down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What does he want with Tenten?!" Neji shouted and grabbed his shirt.

"Calm down." Shikamaru pulled him off. Neji glared at Shikamaru who looked right back at him. "Calm down, Neji…" Neji pulled his arm away from Shikamaru.

"Where… is Tenten anyways…" Sasuke asked. Neji growled.

"She said she had a plan… to take down Hiashi-sama." Sasuke grabbed his shoulders.

"Why the hell would you let her go alone?! She's wanted by him anyways! It's like having the rabbit walk into the trap!" Sasuke shouted. Neji shoved him away.

"I trust her, Uchiha." Neji responded. Tsunade walked over to the three of them.

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru…" She said slowly. "Leave this room."

"…" Shikamaru scratched his head and left. _Troublesome woman… _

"I refuse." Sasuke responded.

"What?!" Neji shouted. "I need to be here!" Tsunade looked down.

"Very well. Uchiha Sasuke… leave right now." Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was about to argue, but Tsunade beat him to it. "Leave NOW…" He growled and left.

"Tsunade-sama… This Shio here, he's a hired killer under Hiashi-sama. Just like me…" Neji said quietly.

"So he's your partner?!" She grabbed Neji's shirt.

"No! He's new! His partner is Hatoko… Tenten took her!" Neji shouted and shoved Tsunade's hands away from him. "Hiashi-sama hired this guy when I declared my love for Tenten…" He looked down. "And now he's after us…"

"…" Tsunade walked over to Shio. "You… where is Hiashi-sama's head quarters?!"

"Heh. Why don't you just ask Neji. He knows where it is. After all, he is the nephew…" Shio smirked at Neji who's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me." She looked at Neji.

**-Neji's POV-**

"There's a lot of things Neji didn't tell you." Shio responded and looked at me.

"You did NOT tell me that Hiashi was your uncle. You told me who you are, and what you did. Neji Hyuga, a hired killer. But, under Hiashi-sama… your uncle?" I bit my lip.

"I was getting there." I growled.

"How can I trust you…" Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "I can't, can I… You, Neji… you… are just as guilty as your uncle. Guards!" She shouted. I quickly shouted.

"Tsunade-sama! I've changed!" She looked at me. "I'm not the same as I was before. I used to be able to kill without any hesitation. Any assignment or mission Hiashi-sama would give me, I'd do. Why? Because he was my uncle, and he raised me up. I was his weapon, his hired killer. But, when he gave me this mission, as soon as I met my target, I fell in love with her. Tenten, she changed me, and opened my eyes. I no longer wanted to kill, I just, want to live the rest of my life by her side." Tsunade listened to me intently. Shio's eyes had widened.

"Neji, you-"

"I'm not done. I want to live the rest of my life by her side, and Tsunade-sama, I can't do that if I'm behind bars. I need to make sure Tenten is safe. I will not let Hiashi-sama have her. She's mine." I growled. "My uncle, needs to go behind bars, Tsunade. And I will insure you, that I will get him this time. I don't want to be a hired killer anymore." Tsunade nodded.

"I understand. Then, I give you this chance to redeem yourself. I will believe you, if you can hand in your uncle before the sun sets tomorrow."

"I'll bring him in at dawn. I know I can do it." I turned and walked towards the door. Then, I turned and smirked at Shio. "In the end, Shio, I think you're the one to go behind bars." I gave him a small smirk and flipped a finger at him. "Sucker…" I muttered and ran after Tenten. I was stopped in the middle of the hall by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Neji! What happened in there?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Did you wriggle anything out of Shio?" I shook my head and answered Shikamaru.

"Tsunade found out everything about me. If you don't mind, I'm going after Tenten now. Stay here." I ordered and ran towards Hiashi-sama's head quarters.

**-Tenten's POV- Meanwhile-**

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Hiashi answered from the inside.

"Hatoko, sir." She responded.

"Come in." He said quietly. She walked in. "Hatoko, how dare you bother- you captured Tenten?" Well, there I was, tied up. She pushed me into the room.

_D-Dammit. _I thought. I growled at Hiashi then at Hatoko. "Hiashi-sama! You're a fool!" I shouted. He stood and patted Hatoko on the head.

"Well done." Hiashi responded. Hatoko smirked up at him. "Tenten. How would you me to put another chip in you, hm?" I growled. "Technically, even if you said no, I'd still do it." He laughed. "Tenten-chan, where's Neji? Don't tell me he abandoned you."

"No. He didn't." I shut my eyes. "I left because I volunteered to. I had to save him, so here I am!" I shouted.

"Ah, a sacrifice. Good job, Hatoko. You must have had them in a fix." He smirked at Hatoko. She nodded.

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Where's Shio? Did he capture Neji?" Hatoko paused, but shook her head.

"Hiashi-dono, Shio got captured by Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru." She responded. "I was able to take Tenten though. Neji, I do not know of his whereabouts." She answered. Hiashi smirked.

"Shio. I always thought that he was the weak one. You, Hatoko, I had faith in you." He responded. "Now, take her to the lab. I'm going to make sure this chip stays in her." Hatoko nodded and pulled me up.

"Come with me, fool." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. Hiashi smirked at me as the door shut.

"Hatoko." I spoke her name quietly.

"Wait." She responded. Hiashi walked to his desk and pulled out an even bigger chip, when he heard a scream.

_Hatoko. _He thought and walked to the door.

"Curse you!" Hatoko shouted. "Tenten!!" She shouted my name as I ran.

"What happened." He glared down at her. Hatoko held her arm.

"She hid a knife behind her. She attacked me." Hatoko clenched at her arm as her teeth grinded to stop the tears. Hiashi's eyes looked away from Hatoko.

"You're a fool. How could you let your guard down?!" He shouted at her. She shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-dono." She apologized and got on her knees. "She shouldn't have gotten too far." He took off after me. Hatoko smirked slightly and looked at the cut in her arm. She took her hand away from it and well, there was no blood. She ran over the scar on her arm, it wasn't bleeding.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Listen up." I said quietly. "I know you want to fulfill your mission. I know you want Hiashi-sama to be proud of you, so I'll play along." She looked at me._

"_What are you saying?" I blinked and looked straight at her._

"_Pretend to capture me. Bring me to Hiashi. Then you'll get what you want, right?" I asked her. Hatoko looked down and nodded._

"_What's the catch…" She asked. I smirked._

"_Your boss comes with me."_

"_What?" She almost shouted._

"_Your boss comes with me to Konoha, and he gets arrested for what he's done."_

"_I can't do that, Tenten…" Hatoko looked away. "It's like betraying him."_

"_You do want to be free, right?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "I know you can't stand to kill anyone. That's why you didn't kill Sasuke, Shikamaru and me." She looked down. "He's a bad man, Hatoko… but, you won't be letting him down. You can take me as a hostage, but, in return, Hiashi-dono comes with me… have we a deal?" I asked and held out my hand. She looked away. "Hatoko!"_

"…" _She was silent. "I'm not sure I can do this. I've only been under Hiashi-dono for a little while, but…"_

"_Have we a deal, Hatoko?" I asked one more time. She sighed and looked at me and nodded. "Shake." I responded and held out my hand._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Sorry, Hiashi-dono…" Hatoko whispered and stood. She walked out the door of the head quarters, never to return. Meanwhile, I was on the run. Hiashi was catching up to me, and well, let's just say, I was a little tired…

_D-Dammit! _I continued to run as the icy winds blew against my face, blew against my cuts. "Damn!" I shouted loudly and ran faster. _I can't out run him! Stupid plan of mine… _I kept running, hearing Hiashi's foot steps grow quieter. Good. He was slowing down. I turned and looked behind me. Yes, he was slowing down, but, he didn't stop. I quickly took a right turn. I continued to run when someone pulled me by my wrist, pulling me into a bush. "What the fu-" my mouth was covered.

"Shut up…" I heard a cold voice whisper into my ear. I shivered and waited as I heard Hiashi run past the bushes where I was. I pulled the hand from my mouth.

"Who do think you-" My lips met with his.

"I believe a thank you would be nice." I stared into the eyes of Neji Hyuga. I blushed and kissed his nose as he embraced me close to him. "Thank god you're okay, Tenten…" I smiled.

"Neji. We can get him…" I looked at the sky. The sun was gone, and the moon had taken it's place. Stars were glistening in the sky as the chilly night breeze blew against my skin as I shivered. He looked at me.

"You lost my jacket…" He said quietly into my ear. I let out a squeak causing Neji to smirk. I nodded. "You owe me a new one, Tenten-chan." I pushed him away.

"Now's not the time!" I said and stood. He smirked and stood with me. "Where'd he go…" I walked out from the bush and looked around. Neji stood still and looked at me. I turned and looked back at him. "Neji, Hiashi's-…" I was quiet. My eyes widened with fear. "N-Neji…"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Neji…" I raised my shaking hand, and pointed.

"What is it, Tenten…" He asked and reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"B-Behind..." I mumbled the rest.

"What?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"**BEHIND YOU, NEJI!!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Aw man, sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. I have another kung fu performance, two actually, and I've been practicing a lot!!**

**I think maybe… the next chapter will be the last. Should I make a sequel? I've been thinking about it, what do you guys think?? :D**

**Reviews would be wonderful!! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"B-Behind you, Neji!" I shouted loudly. Neji smirked. I screamed as Hiashi brought a knife to Neji's neck. He quickly pulled Hiashi's arm forward and threw him over his shoulder. Hiashi landed on the hard ground with a hard thump. Neji smirked and then looked at me.

"Thanks." He muttered. I nodded and wiped my eyes. _That… scared me so much… _Hiashi groaned as Neji stepped on his arm causing the knife to fall out of his grasp. I quickly grabbed the knife and stuck it into the tree. Neji glared down at Hiashi.

"You know what's going to happen now…" Neji smirked at Hiashi.

"You're… sending your own uncle to jail?" He asked. As if he was innocent… He reached into his pocket. He slowly pulled out a-

"NEJI!" I shouted and ran and shoved him out of the way, as a gun blast was made.

**-No POV-**

"T-Tenten…" Neji called her name as he ran too her. She laid motionless on the ground. "Dammit, Tenten!" He picked her up gently. She was wounded in the arm. "Tenten, speak to me, are you alright?"

"C-Curse you." She muttered as she grabbed her bloody arm.

"Hang on, Tenten. Don't die on me!" He shouted. She nodded weakly.

"Please, hurry." She mumbled as she held her arm tightly. Neji blinked back a tear.

"Hiashi!" He shouted. Hiashi stood and held up a gun and pointed at Neji.

"Down now… or else I'll shoot." Neji growled.

"Do it then!" Neji shouted. Hiashi gripped tighter on the gun. "Can't do it can you?!" Neji shouted as he heard Tenten whimper. He ran at Hiashi as he pulled the trigger. Neji ducked and gripped tightly onto his hand.

"Drop the gun!!" Neji shouted. "You bastard. If she dies, if Tenten dies… I'll rip your pathetic heart out!!" All of a sudden, a knife flew by and sliced Hiashi underneath the eye. Neji looked behind him. Tenten was standing holding her arm. "Tenten!" Neji shouted.

"D-Dammit…" Tenten cursed. She panted heavily as she took out another knife and stabbed it into her arm.

"Tenten! What the hell are you doing?!" Neji shouted as he let go of Hiashi's hand and ran towards her. Tenten pulled out the knife slowly and screamed as a metal bullet landed on the ground. More blood poured from her arm. She fell onto her knees as Neji caught her. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"I had to get the bullet out…" She whispered.

"You… You're losing too much blood!" He shouted. He ripped some of his bandages off and wrapped them around her arm. "Stay here, and don't move!"

"Don't you think… you're being over protective?" She let a small smile plaster itself on her face. Neji growled.

"I won't let you die, Tenten!" He shouted. Tenten smirked as he took her hand and laid her on the ground.

"I won't, don't worry, Neji…" Tenten's breathing slowed down. "It doesn't hurt that much…" Neji sighed.

"Tenten, please, just don't move anymore…" She nodded. Neji stood as Hiashi loaded his gun. "Bastard…" Neji ran at him when Hiashi suddenly disappeared. "What the fuc-"

"Here." Neji turned around to see him holding up Tenten, a gun to her head.

"Shit!" Neji cursed and froze. "Hiashi, let go of her!" Neji shouted and reached into his pockets and pulled out two guns and faced them towards Hiashi, as he smirked.

"Take a step closer, and I'll blow her head off." Neji didn't move. "Good. Drop the guns now." Neji bit his lip. "I said drop them!"

_Curse it _Tenten struggled as she tried to get out of his grasp, but a pain soon shot from her arm and she stopped moving. Neji looked at Hiashi with intensity.

"Neji, drop the guns. You wouldn't want me to blow off Tenten's head now?" Neji shut his eyes. "And what makes you think that you can shoot me without shooting your own love? What makes you think that you can kill me, your own uncle…." Neji blinked. "Now, drop the gun. I'm not joking…" He held the gun closer to Tenten's head as tears streamed down her face.

"N-Neji." She stuttered. Neji growled and let go of the guns. They clanged to the hard soil. Tears rolled down Tenten's face as she stared at the guns on the ground. _Two of them… Neji's had… two guns in his pocket… the whole time… why did he not tell me? Oh Neji… I'm scared… help me._

"What did you want with me?" Hiashi asked. "I know, Tenten-chan, that you and Hatoko made a deal." Her eyes widened. "That makes me want to kill you even more…" Neji growled.

"Leave her alone! Take me!" Neji shouted. Hiashi looked at Neji with interest.

"What was that?" Hiashi asked.

"Take me back. Leave Tenten alone… She's wounded. And she won't last much longer from the infection of the bullet much longer. Let me take her place. Take me back, and let her go." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Don't do it! Neji don't!"

"Your life is more important than mine!" Neji shouted at her. It seemed as though the tears in her eyes refused to move. They froze still, like her blood in her veins. They blurred her eyesight. "Your protection is important! I don't want you to die, Tenten! You mean so much to me… you can't die." Neji murmured the last part. "S-So, Hiashi, take me in Tenten's place. Do whatever you planned to do to her, to me."

"I planned to kill her. Are you willingly going to give your life to save hers?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked down and gave a slight nod. "What is your answer?" Neji gulped.

"Yes." He responded loudly. "If you plan to kill her, then… kill me in her place." Tenten shook her head violently as the gun slowly was taken away from her head.

"You bastard!" Tenten shouted at Hiashi. "How could you go and kill your own nephew! You sick twisted bastard!! And you, Neji! Your life is important too! You can't just go and throw it away like that!!" Neji looked at Tenten intently and smirked.

"I'm sorry." He responded. "There's still so much I don't know about you. Tenten… I wanted to learn more about you, but-"

"You can! You can learn more! What do you mean, you wanted?! I'll tell you everything about me!" Tenten shouted between tears. "Don't die!" Neji shook his head.

"I'll protect you. It was my duty to kill you at first." Neji scoffed. "Look at me now… I'm saving you instead." Tenten bit her lip.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it, Neji." She spoke quietly. Neji took a breath and sighed.

"And, Tenten. Before, I die… I just want to let you know, that, I… love you. More than anything, and anyone else. And, Tenten? I want to apologize for killing your brother and father one last time. I can never wipe away the sins of my past, but if you forgive me, it'll relieve me of some guilt as I pass on." Neji sounded so serious. Tenten shook her head and then cracked.

"You bastard!" This time, Tenten meant Neji. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "I won't forgive you! There, so you can't pass on in peace, if you know that I don't forgive you for what you did!" Neji smirked.

"Nice try, Tenten." Neji's lips slightly curved up revealing a grin on his face. "I see right through you."

**-Tenten's POV-**

_He can't die. He just can't! If he does… I'll… lose him, memory, and all. I'll never be able to kiss him. I'll never be able to hold him, talk to him, smile at him… I'll never be able to cry anymore if he dies! I'll give up loving forever._

"Neji, please don't!" I shouted. I tried to move again, but my arm was killing me. "Neji… Please!!" I begged. Neji drooped his arms by his side and refused to look at me.

_Is this… how it's going to end? Being a hired killer all my life… I never knew that I would get killed myself. So this is how it feels to have your life in the hands of someone else. Hiashi-sama… has control of my life, and Tenten's. One pull of the trigger, then I'm dead. My life is no longer mine to keep. _Neji's eyes slowly began to shut. _Might as well live the last minutes of my life in silence, right? _

"Neji, please! Don't do this!" I shut my eyes. _What can I do?!_ My eyes widened.

"Good bye, my nephew…" Hiashi pulled the trigger.

"No!" I shouted.

**-Neji's POV-**

_Dead. There. Done. Gone. Never to come back. Never to see Tenten again. Wait- Why… can I still think? What's going on… _I opened my eyes and looked at my feet. _Why aren't I dead? I heard the trigger… but… _

"You little-" Hiashi cursed. I looked up. Tenten's foot had kicked Hiashi's gun. "I'm really going to kill you now.." I smirked. Tenten saved me.

**-Tenten's POV-**

Hiashi let go of me as he ran for the gun. I looked at Neji who slumped to his knees.

_Please don't let it be too late!! _I ran to him. "Neji!" He looked up at me. I smiled as tears formed in my eyes.

"Tenten…" I hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, you're alive! I thought you were going to die! I… had to think fast!" I grabbed him. He nodded.

"Thanks. My life was flashing before my eyes…" He shook his head. I pulled away from him, and then punched him hard in the shoulder as he flinched. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. I cried.

"You can't sell your life away like that! Not without asking me first!!" I shouted and hugged him again. "I was so worried! Neji… I thought you were really going to die!" I cried. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. He smirked.

_So did I, Tenten…. So did I… _He sighed in relief. "Thanks again…"

"Aw, so Neji lives. Big deal. I'll kill both of you." Hiashi stood and pointed the gun towards me and Neji. I held onto Neji's shirt tightly, as Neji in return held my waist close to me.

"I'm sorry." Neji responded quietly.

"For what…" I whispered.

"Not being able to protect you… your arm… and now your life…" Neji whispered.

"It's okay." I cried into his shirt. He leaned back when his eyes widened.

"Wait, it's not over yet." Neji smirked and reached into his back pocket.

"What are you talking about, Neji? Hiashi's going to shoot us…" I muttered into his chest. "Neji, I want to let you know, that I… I love you so much… I always have and always will. And I'm sorry about running away from you at first when you told me who you were…" Neji nodded and started to pull something out of his pocket.

"Don't worry." Neji mumbled slowly. "I won't let him kill you…" He pulled me closer to him as I let out a moan. He was hugging me so tight I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My face was being crushed against his warm, muscular chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die… _I thought to myself as I started to shake.

"Are you two done?" Hiashi asked. "You will be killed…"

"Tenten… do you want to die?" Neji asked as he loosened his grip on the something he had in his back pocket. I shook my head. "What?"

"I don't want to die…" I mumbled. "I want to be with you forever, Neji-kun." Neji tightened his grip again.

"What do you want the most, Tenten?" Neji asked.

_I.. I…. _"Neji… I want to live…" I whispered louder.

"What's that?" Neji asked again. I bit my lip.

"Die." Hiashi pulled the trigger.

"I want to live!!" I shouted loudly as Neji pulled out the something from his pocket. I heard Hiashi's gun shoot. But, I didn't feel any pain. Nothing new. I pulled away from Neji's grasp.

**-No POV-**

Tenten turned and looked at Hiashi. He was smirking. Her eyes widened as he fell backwards.

"Neji… How did he…" Tenten looked at Neji. He had blood dripping down his mouth. "Neji?" She reached her arms around his torso when she felt something wet. She pulled her hand away from his stomach to see that her hand had been painted red. Her eyes widened as she stared up into Neji's eyes. "Neji!" Tenten looked at his arm. He had a gun in his hand. She looked at Hiashi who laid motionless on the ground. He wasn't dead though… Tenten could see him breathing slowly. Tenten felt Neji's body slump. "Neji!"

"… Tenten." Neji said weakly.

"Oh my god, tell me you're going to be alright!" She touched his wound. The bullet was deep in his stomach and blood stained his t-shirt. Tenten shook her head quickly as tears flew from her eyes, hair falling out of place. "Neji! Speak to me, please! Tell me please, that you'll be alright, tell me you're gonna live!!"

"You wanted to live, right?" Neji ignored Tenten's request. "I had this gun in my pocket the whole time. I had only one bullet. But, I missed Hiashi-sama's vital point. I hit his shoulder…"

"I don't care if you had a gun! I just want you to tell me you'll be okay!!" He took her hand.

"Tenten…" He mumbled her name again.

"Tell me you'll be okay!" Tenten shouted. Neji smirked and shut his eyes, his breathing was heavy.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth…" Neji changed the topic again. "I couldn't kill him…" Tenten picked him up and held him close to her, his head resting against her chest, Tenten's hand over his heart. Neji dropped the gun and slowly and held her hand in his. "I couldn't kill him. Not because I was shot first, but because… he was my uncle. I just couldn't do it… Tenten…" She nodded.

"I know, I understand…" Tenten's tears landed on his face.

"Are you crying?" He asked. She nodded. "Don't… Don't waste your tears on me, Tenten… I don't really deserve them, especially since they're from you."

"I love you, Neji!" I shouted. "You always protected me, you took the blows for me…" Tenten cried even more.

"Tenten, I just want to… spend the last of my moments here… in your arms, my love…" He mumbled slowly.

"They won't be your last moments!" I took out my phone and called 911. Someone picked up…

"Hello?"

_K-Kakashi-sensei.. _"Help me! Please, Kakashi-sensei!!" I shouted loudly.

"Tenten?" He asked.

"Yes! It's me! Please help! Get Tsunade-sama. Get someone! Please!! Neji got shot in the stomach! He's bleeding really bad! Please help him!"

"I'll try. Meanwhile, Tenten, try to get the bullet out of his stomach. Can you handle that?" Kakashi asked. I mumbled a yes between my tears. "Good. I'll get an ambulance there as soon as possible." I nodded. "Neji, is he still breathing at all, Tenten?" I looked at his chest and he tightened his grip around my hand.

"Yes. He is." I said quietly. Kakashi then hung up after saying these words…

"Be a big girl." My eyes widened as my mind replayed.

_Flashback.._

"_Daddy!" I ran home._

"_Hey, honey. How was your first day of 2__nd__ grade?" I ran into his arms. He hugged me. "What's wrong, Ten-chan?" I started to bawl in his arms. It felt so safe to cry. Nothing to be ashamed of when crying in daddy's arms. Why? Cause he was there to protect me. "What happened?"_

"_There was these stupid boys! He tripped me when I was walking home from school and then he pulled at my hair and I ran down the hill to get away from him. One of his friends then came from the corner and tripped me again. And they called me Panda-teme." I cried as I pulled out the hair ties keeping up the two buns on my head. My brown hair rolled down. My dad laughed._

"_I guess your day wasn't so good, huh, Tenten…" I shook my head._

"_Well, it doesn't matter what those boys think about your hair. Panda's are cute." He grinned at me as I pulled away. "And so are you, Ten-chan. Now, let's look at those knees of yours…" I sat down as he pulled out some band aids. At the sight of blood, I started to cry again. "Tenten, don't be a baby now… shhh…. It'll be alright." He put a bandaid over it. I stopped crying and hugged him._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Aw look. All better now…" He smiled at me. And tapped my knee gently. I cried again. "Aw, Tenten… no more crying alright? It's all good. See? Look at your knee. It's all better…" His grin widened as he kissed my forehead. "So… don't cry anymore, okay?" I nodded._

"_Daddy…" I mumbled and pulled away and smiled. He wiped my tears away._

"_You're a big girl, Ten-chan. No more crying…" He smiled._

_Flashback over…_

"I'm not. I'm not a big girl. I can't be. I'm crying. I…" I mumbled quietly and dropped the phone onto the ground. I heard Neji suppress a groan. As his hand clenched mine.

"Ten-chan.." He mumbled my name. "It… hurts…" I wiped his forehead and wiped his mouth from the blood.

"It'll be okay, Neji…" I cried. I pulled out a knife and cut his shirt in half so I could see his wound. His shirt was damp and soaked with blood. There it was, deep in his stomach, the bullet. I could see it though. I reached towards his stomach, but his hand gripped my wrist.

"Don't, Tenten. I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"Kakashi-sensei said to-" He interrupted me and kissed me softly.

"I'll be fine." He grinned slightly as his eyes shut. "I love you…" He moaned softly.

"I love you too, Neji…" I cried. All of a sudden, his hand loosened around mine. "No… no…" I felt as though a knife had been plunged through my heart, and was continuously turning to make the wound bigger. I shut my eyes tightly and screamed...

"**NEJI!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CLIFFHANGER! Alright, alright, hopefully the NEXT chapter will be the final one… I keep delaying it…. Sorry about that.**

**This chapter was a lot longer than the other ones. haha.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"No…" I tightened my grip around his hand. "Neji!" I shouted behind sobs. I put my ear on his chest. His heart was still beating, slowly though… Would I bring Hiashi to jail and finish this once and for all, causing the death of the one I love? Or, would I save Neji, and allow Hiashi to get away… I bit my lip and chose. I slowly swung Neji's arm over my shoulder and carefully but my hand around his bare waist. I took a step as blood poured from his stomach. Neji made a groaning sound as I reached into the back of my pocket and took out some bandages.

Swiftly, I wrapped it around his waist so that the bandages would be soaked with blood.

"Neji, are you alright?" I asked. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Barely…" Neji managed to whisper out. I quickly started to move.

"Dammit, can you believe it?!" Sasuke growled.

"Not really, you hang around with Naruto too much, I mean… 'Can you believe it'?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut up…" Sasuke made a face at Shikamaru. "Stupid Tsunade… how dare she kick us out…" He growled. Shikamaru punched him in the shoulder.

"Calm down." Shikamaru responded and scratched his head. "Troublesome…" He muttered. With that, they walked out of the village.

"Hn…" I moaned as I kept walking with Neji heavy over my shoulders. _Dammit… Kakashi-sensei… where are you?! I couldn't get the bullet out, and you're no where to be found! You said you'd get an ambulance… but do you know where I am? You said to be a big girl, but… I… _All of a sudden-

"Where are we even going Sasuke?"

"On a stroll… Shikamaru. Watch the clouds. Your favorite activity."

_Shikamaru and Sasuke! _I then shouted. "Sasuke! Shikamaru!" They looked around.

"Tenten?" They both called out my name. I walked from the bushes. Their eyes widened.

"Wh-What the hell happened to you two?!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Shikamaru quickly took Neji and put him over his shoulders.

"Be careful with him! He got shot in the stomach! I couldn't get the bullet out!" Tears started to stream down my face as I looked down towards the ground. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if he dies… Hiashi… he's back there. He shot Neji…" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru.

"I'll get Hiashi. Take them to Tsunade… immediately." Sasuke ordered as he growled. "Hiashi's mine."

"Don't kill him…" I mumbled. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine…" He responded. "You just make sure Neji lives…" I nodded and wiped my tears away. Sasuke then took off, leaving me with Shikamaru and Neji.

"Let's go." Shikamaru started jumping off with Neji.

"I can't…" I started to cry. "I'm… too weak… I can't move. I can't bare to watch Neji suffer…" Shikamaru looked at Neji.

"He still has a chance, Tenten… remember. I'm always here… and… no matter what happens, I'll stay by your side." Shikamaru responded. I looked up at him. "Now let's go. It looks like you got injured too." I nodded. With one fee hand, he pulled me with his free arm and smiled at me. "Come on." I nodded and ran off with him.

_Neji… Neji… _I kept running when suddenly a pain shot through my ankle and I fell. Shikamaru turned around and ran back to me.

"You alright?" He asked and held out a hand while still having his other arm hold up Neji. I nodded and tried to stand, but failed miserably. "Looks like you sprained your ankle…" I nodded. "Here. Take my hand." I was about to when I heard Neji make a groaning sound. I looked at his bandages, and they were gradually being soaked more. I slapped Shikamaru's hand away. "Hm?"

"Don't… waste your time on me. Get Neji to Tsunade immediately…" I looked away. "I'll be fine…"

"But-" Shikamaru started. Tears formed in my eyes.

_I've been… crying way too much!! This…. Is it. No more crying. Ever. No more. _"Shikmaaru! Just! Please, make sure Neji lives!" I shouted. Shikamaru looked down at me.

"Fine… but… I better see you at the hospital in no doubt 30 minutes." Shikamaru glared at me, but I refused to meet his eyes. "Or… I'm going after you…" Shikamaru then took off with Neji. Just before though, I swear. I heard Neji say something. I heard Neji say something… or perhaps it was my imagination…

"_Don't go after him…" _

_How could he read me so easily?! _I stood, regaining my balance from my swollen ankle. I wrapped it tightly with some bandages and then took off. Where? Hm, where else. Back to Hiashi… As much as I wanted to be with Neji at the moment, I had something else important also. I had to get Hiashi. He had to be put behind bars. I picked up speed and ran back to the place where me and Neji left Hiashi. There he was… still lying on the ground panting. I started to walk out when someone grabbed me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Shikamaru!"

"I did! But, I need to finish something, Sasuke…" I looked at him intently as I turned and walked towards Hiashi who laid on the ground still. "Hiashi." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah… it looks like… I missed my target." Hiashi said quietly.

"You shot your own nephew!" I shouted at him. I fought back the urge to kick him hard in the stomach. I wanted to bend and break every single bone in his body. "You're despicable. You really don't deserve to live."

"Then kill me." Hiashi said simply.

"I won't kill anyone." I responded. Sasuke jumped down next to me. Hiashi smirked.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I don't want to be what Neji once was. He killed because he was told to. I don't want to be in that situation. I'm not going to kill you and that's final."

"She's sparing your life…" Sasuke said simply. Hiashi smirked. He pulled out his gun and shot me in the leg as he shot Sasuke in the leg also. We both collapsed backwards. "Sh-Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he pulled the bullet out. Hiashi slowly stood and grabbed his arm.

"It was about time…" Hiashi smirked and started to walk away. I tried to stand but collapsed.

"Dammit!" I shouted. Sasuke laid down and panted.

"You're so stupid." Sasuke insulted me. I growled.

"I know. I didn't see the gun in his hand. I'm sorry." I tried to stand again and did. Sasuke looked up at me.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted and stood but cringed at the pain.

"I'm going after him. Stay." I ordered. Sasuke growled.

"As if! You didn't even get the bullet out!" He shouted at me. I smirked and bent over and made a grunt sound as I raised my head back up, the bullet in between my teeth. I spat it out. "…"

"It's fine. Let me go." I shouted. "I need to finish this off…" Sasuke glared at me.

"Let me come with you, Tenten." I shook my head. "You're such an idiot sometimes!" He shouted at me. I smiled and met his eyes.

"I know." With that I started to run off. Sasuke tried to run after me, but, I successfully pinned his pants down with knives. Sasuke looked around and saw that Hiashi's gun was missing.

"Dammit! Tenten, you idiot!" He cursed as he sat back down. _That idiot! She's going to try to..._

**-No POV-**

Tenten ran after Hiashi. He was quicker than her considering that Tenten had a leg injury and a twisted ankle. She ran and saw Hiashi finally.

"HIASHI!" She shouted. He turned and she pointed her gun at him. The moonlight shone on the lake nearby. She could see him clearly. The light shone on the gun in her hands as it lit up Hiashi's face. "Put your hands in the air!" Tenten shouted. Hiashi smirked.

"What makes you think you're such a threat?" He asked. Tenten growled and put her finger to the trigger. "You, Tenten, are going to shoot me? I thought you said that you didn't want to be what Neji once was… a killer…" I pointed the gun towards his heart.

"Try me…" She growled loudly.

**-Tenten's POV-**

And then I let it happen. I let my fingers take over and I shot Hiashi. Not at the heart, but… in his other arm. He fell backwards and landed on his back as I panted… I walked over to him. The urge to just kill him took over me. I was about to deliver the final blow when I heard someone call my name from behind me. I growled and pressed my finger against the trigger.

"Stop!" I heard Sasuke shout. He pulled me back, looping his arms underneath mine holding me back.

"Let go! He's a killer! Can't you see?!"

"You'll be just like Hiashi if you shoot!" He shouted at me holding me back. "Drop the gun!"

"I won't! I won't! He told Neji to kill my dad! He told him to kill my dad! He ordered Neji to kill my brother! Dai never did anything!" I shouted and struggled to get free. "I won't let him get away. I'll kill him!!"

"You won't!" Sasuke shouted and then someone smacked the gun out of my hand. "K-Kakashi-Sensei…" Sasuke looked up at the teacher with gray hair.

"Now now, Tenten… no need to release your anger on him…" Kakashi pulled Hiashi and put his hands behind his back. I growled. "Now here. You tie him up." Kakashi threw the ropes at me as Sasuke let go. I tied the ropes tight around his hands. "Where's Neji?"

"Shikamaru took him to the hospital…" Sasuke grunted as he fell to his knees from the gun shot. I soon fell down next to him, completely fainting… Kakashi picked both of us up and threw us over his shoulders. Then, he took the tied up Hiashi, and dragged him towards Konoha…

**-Days later…-**

"Hn…" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in… the hospital? I looked around, and tried to get off the bed to find myself being pushed back down.

"Don't get up unless you want to open your wounds again." Shikamaru said quietly and flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're so stupid you know…" He mumbled. "You… shouldn't have gone to Hiashi… I thought you were resting. You know how long it took for Tsunade to heal you? You had two gun wounds… and you risked Sasuke's life as well."

"I'm sorry." I responded quietly.

"Oh don't apologize to me…" He smirked. "You might want to apologize to Sasuke though…" I nodded. Then my eyes widened.

"How's Neji?!" I suddenly busted. My loud voice shocked Shikamaru as he jumped a little. "Sorry…"

"He should be alright…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "I think I got him to Tsunade just in time."

"What do you mean by… he should be alright? He has to be alright!" I shouted. Shikamaru sighed.

"He was shot in the stomach, Tenten… And he was bleeding really bad. He lost a lot of blood you know…" I was in shock.

"So is he… dead…?" I asked. I didn't want to cry. I told myself I wouldn't anymore… Shikamaru shook his head.

"I don't think so. His heart beat is regular. But he's been out for a while… two days to be exact. This would be his third actually…" My eyes widened.

"I was asleep for 2 days?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno." He responded quietly. I asked about Sasuke… "He's alright. Just one wound in the thigh won't kill the Uchiha." Shikamaru smirked. "You should have seen Sakura's face… She was spazzing out." Shikamaru grinned at me as I smiled back. "Oh, and Ino? Well, I told her off."

"Not too troublesome, hm?" I asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Not sure. All I said was that I wasn't interested in her, and that I was already dating someone else." Shikamaru grinned. I was about to talk back when-

"Tenten!" Temari burst in and ran at me. "Did you hear? Hiashi got put in jail! Isn't that great?" I nodded. "Anyways, how are you feeling?" I frowned.

"Alright. My head sort of hurts." Temari raised an eyebrow and pinched Shikamaru in the shoulder.

"Ow…"

"What did you do to her? Hey, Tenten… Did this troublesome man here talk to you so much that your head started to hurt or something?" I shook my head.

"Not at all." I smiled. She smiled back at me and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"It wasn't my fault." Shikamaru responded and grinned at Temari.

"It wasn't… this time…" She grinned back. I smiled. "Oh yeah. Do you want to see Neji?" She asked. My eyes widened and I quickly nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to you know… get out of here yet…" I looked at my arm; bandages. And pulled off the cover, legs bandaged, and my ankle as well. I also had band aids covering my cuts I received from fighting Hatoko. "Oh yeah, what happened to Shio?" I asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"Jail along with Hiashi. Oh yeah, and what happened to that girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's somewhere out there." I grinned. "So, can I see Neji or not?" I asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess so…" Shikamaru helped me up.

"I can walk on my own…" I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Come on!" Temari grinned at me and pulled my arm. We slowly walked down the hall when I heard voices from a room… Temari sighed when we passed it. Shikamaru completely ignored it. I raised an eyebrow, stopped and listened closely…

"Sasuke-kun! Are you feeling better? Huh?" Sakura's voice no less. I grinned and listened to Sasuke's voice.

"No. Get out." Sasukes voice was angry.

"Wh-What? Why? But, Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry! Sasuke-kun… I really like you. Sasuke-kun… I… I really, really like you." My eyes widened as I heard Sasuke's response. I thought he'd say 'Get lost', or like… 'You're annoying'… but… all he said was well, this…

"Sorry…" This was so unlike Sasuke… he'd never… just say that. In front of Sakura too? Well, what happened to Uchiha Sasuke? Immediately I left and went into Sasuke's room.

"Tenten?" Temari asked.

"Umm… one second!" I shut the door behind me. "Hey, Sasuke." He looked up at me.

"Hi." He responded. I smiled.

"I heard you outside… and Sakura… I heard your confessions too." I grinned. She growled at me.

"What of it, idiot?!" She shouted at me. Sasuke clenched his fists against his blankets.

"She's not a-" Sasuke started.

"I am." I responded. He looked up at me again.

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. I smiled and sighed.

"Get your hearing check. But, I'm in a good mood. So, I'll repeat what I just said. I am an idiot…" I responded. "I got Sasuke hurt… and I got Neji hurt… and I nearly… let Hiashi escape…" I looked down. "I really am an idiot. A big idiot…" I smiled at Sakura. "I really don't want you to hate me, Sakura…" She looked at me.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I actually… would like to be your friend." I grinned. "I'm not interested in Sasuke in anyway. He's just an annoying brother to me." I heard Sasuke smirk. "And… I do love him, but in a brotherly way. And since you're friends with Ino, mind telling her this too? I'm only friends with Shikamaru, and I think of him as a brother. That's it. So, I would like it if you didn't treat me so cold anymore…" My smile disappeared and a smirk appeared on my face. "It's getting annoying…"

"I'll… think about it…" She muttered and ran out the door. Sasuke smirked at me.

"You sure talk a lot, big mouth." Sasuke insulted me. I laughed.

"I'm still not bedridden."

"Hm. True." He responded. "How are you feeling anyways?" I shrugged.

"I'm alright. It's not as painful anymore."

"You going to see Neji right now?" My smile died away, and I nodded slowly. He nodded back at me. "I don't want to keep him waiting…" I nodded and walked out the door.

"Hope you feel better…" I smiled at Sasuke and shut the door behind me. "Bye."

"You took a while, Tenten. And what happened? Sakura ran out the door. It looked like she was crying…" Temari responded. My eyes widened.

"Eh? I made her cry?!" She nodded. "Aw man. That wasn't what I was aiming for…" She laughed.

"Oh well. Anyways-" She started.

"GET AWAY FROM SHIKAMARU YOU UGLY LITTLE-" Well well well, what do you know? It was Ino.

"He's my boyfriend, Yamanaka! Back off." She growled. Shikamaru woke up. He was leaning against the wall and scratched his head.

"Ino. Just go away…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah! You tell her, Shikamaru!" Temari grinned. "Go on, Tenten… I've got some things to settle with Yamanaka…" She grinned evily and cracked her knuckles loudly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and sighed. I slowly walked towards Neji's room. I turned the door… and walked in to see Neji resting on the bed, a bandage over his forehead, a blood pouch connected to his arm.

_He lost that much blood? _I thought as I kneeled beside him. His heart was still beating. Not abnormally fast, nor slow. It was… normal… I sighed in relief as I stroked his cheek. I smiled and leaned on the bed taking his hand in mine. I soon fell asleep kneeling right next to him.

"Hn… Tenten?" My eyes shot open as I heard Neji's loving voice call my name.

"Neji. I'm here… it's me…" I held his hands in mine.

"Tenten… am I… where-"

"Hospital. How are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Weak..." He responded and sat up slowly.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up, Neji. Your stomach. You lost a lot of blood. and it's all because of me, and well, it's... It's still not fully healed yet and well-" He shook his head and smirked.

"You still talk too much when you're worried. Just like when I first met you..." I brought my face to his and rubbed my cheek against his. "God, Tenten. I thought I was going to die. I thought i was going to lose you..." I nodded and smiled at him. He raised his hand and placed it on my back.

"Thank god you didn't. I wouldn't know what do to do if you did." I looked down. Neji propped his hand under my chin.

"It's fine." He grinned at me and kissed me softly on the lips. I melted into the kiss and shut my eyes as he pulled away. "What happened to Hiashi?"

"He's in jail." Neji smirked.

"Finally. He won't be causing us anymore trouble." I laid my head on his lap, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Tenten, I love you so damn much. It's… driving me crazy…" Neji bent over and kissed my forehead. I smiled and shut my eyes.

"I love you too…" I responded.

"It must have been a long time ago. Remember? High school… I was a hired killer… and I was after you… to kill you. You were my target." He smirked. "And you still are."

"What?" My head shot up and looked at him. "What are you saying?" He's smirk widened as he placed both of his hands on my cheek.

"You're my love target. And the only target I see… the only target, I'll ever see." He kissed me passionately on the lips.

_I don't think Sakura will ever become my friend, and I don't think Ino will ever give up on Shikamaru either. And mom… I don't think she knows about how Dai or daddy died. I still miss them, but i'm not alone. Not anymore. Well, i was never alone. And finally, Hiashi is in jail, and everything is well for me and Neji. In the end, I was still Neji's target. But, for a total different reason..._

**-Weeks later-**

CLASH! Two guards ran down the stairs to the jail room.

"Where'd he go?!"

"How'd he break the jail bars?!"

"I'm right here. And I broke the jail bars with these fists." He knocked out the two guards and made a run for it.

KNOCK…

"Who is it?"

"Tsunade-sama! It's me… Shikamaru."

"Come in. What is it?" She asked. Shikamaru bit his lip and stared hard into Tsunade's eyes.

"Hyuga Hiashi."

"What about him?"

"…"

"Out with it, Shikamaru." Tsunade said louder.

"He escaped."

**To be continued…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**How was that? I finally finished this story. There will be a sequel! It will be called Target: Neji. I really enjoyed writing it!!**

**If you read this story, then please read the sequel once it's out! :)**

**And yes to my readers! It did have a happy ending. But… then again... it's not really the ending yet, now is it… ;)**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! xD**


End file.
